The Fox Of Havoc
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto finds himself on a strange world and he finds a new purpose and a new love in his life defending the Republic from the constant threat of the Sith Empire (Naruto in the universe of Star Wars The Old Republic. Immortal grey Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars, or their characters. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki after a long battle against so many foes, came to the last foe he would ever face. The one behind the cause for all the misery in his life and the one who killed every single person he ever cared about.

This was the supposed goddess Kaguya and she was not an opponent that was easy to defeat. Since she had limitless chakra and could simply turn to a spirit when her host died it was impossible to destroy her.

It was then that Kurama and the other Biju in the large statue gave him the idea of what to do about the enemy before him. If he couldn't kill her then use the fabled art of the Uzumaki and absorb her power and knowledge.

The Biju were finally joined together and the ten tails beast was reborn once again. Kaguya had planned in using the Ten Tails to make the entire world's population fall under an eternal genjutsu that would turn them all into her mindless puppets.

Just as Shinju was locked inside herself, Naruto moved and put his plant into action. He jumped and stabbed Kaguya with a kunai that had the correct absorption seal carved into it. This took Kaguya by surprise as she believed that destroying the Hidden village in the whirlpools destroyed this seal once and for all.

The absorption was quicker than Kaguya ever dreamed and in a matter of seconds all her power and that of the Ten Tails Beast was absorbed by Naruto. His blonde hair turned white and six horns began to grow on his head, three on each side of his head. His eyes began to cry tears of blood and the pattern of a silver colored rinnegan appeared on each his eyes.

As the chakra of both Kaguya and the Ten Tails beast became one. His whole body became more and more powerful. It was when his body finished changing that he was struck by an unknown jutsu. The jutsu caused this strange stone like substance to spread over his body.

The substance slowly took the form of a large stone slab and as the slab was formed it fell unto the ground. The few survivors of the battle took the tablet containing their hero back to Konoha to look for a way to remove their hero from the tablet and free him.

Sasuke Uchiha had another idea as to what to do with the tablet. He used the scrolls had been stolen from Jiraya and his own Snake summons and with the help of these two he came up with an idea on how to get rid off the tablet for good.

"Sasuke we can't destroy this tablet. It is Naruto he just saved the world just as Jiraya told us it was written in the toad prophecy." said Ino, she did not wanted destroy the tablet, not while Naruto was inside it, she was backed by the other members of Rookie 12, all not wanting destroy this tablet. Sasuke looked at Ino as she finished saying that.

"He could be containing the same Kaguya and you wouldn't even know it. He is a danger to our world so he must be sent away from it. So that if he breaks free or more likely if Kaguya breaks free she will never again be a threat to our village." Sasuke didn't like this, but they had little choice, not while the threat of Kaguya was still around.

Against many protests from various of members of Allied forces, Naruto was launched into space using the strength of the Summoning creatures. The slab went trough space for unknown time and distance, where it drifted for many years.

It then until a many millenia later that a Republic ship while on patrol, had found the tablet drifting through space, thinking he was the victim of one of the Sith most cruel jokes.

In his slumber he met many people and learned a great deal from them. His body might have been trapped inside the slap but his mind was always looking for more knowledge and to learn while he was trapped, but because he couldn't do much, he was finding himself on break of insanity for being alone for so long.

"This thing is according to these records the oldest Carbonite freezing in recorded history. We must take it to the capital for study. " Said a scientist as he looked over the tablet, the other scientist with him agreed that it would be for the best to study it.

As soon as the ship returned to Coruscant, they took the slab to a medical facility inside a tower like building. The computer began to use it's lasers and scanners to slowly melt the Carbonite off him. The body of Naruto Uzumaki became free after so long, he coughed violently, Naruto slowly attempted get up, he could make out shadow figures before him.

The doctors were quite happy to see the man was not in serious condition. They decided to call for two people to help the young man get accustomed to the new time he found himself in. They decided that the two women they called were going to be General Garza and Master Shan of the Jedi Order.

As Naruto began to open his eyes, blinking as he try gain sight, he could not see anything at all. "What is wrong with my eyes? Why can't I see?" A gentle voice was heard by Naruto that explained that after being locked in Carbonite for so long, temporary blindness was one of the known side effects.

"Give it time kid, you will be able to see before long. Then maybe you can explain to us why we found you frozen in Carbonite." Naruto told the other woman he had no clue what Carbonite was or where he was at all.

"You are in the Senate building on the planet of Coruscant. General Garza is the woman next to me. May I know who you are and where do you come from? We found you frozen in a slab of Carbonite in the middle space." said Satele Shan, making sure her voice was soft as she did not want alert the man before her.

Naruto began to slowly be able to see, seeing two women before him, a older woman within her thirties, she was fair skin, dark blue hair tiled in two braids. Despite looking be in her thirties, she was still beautiful, her striking blue eyes looked at his eyes. The other woman with her was much older, looking be in her 50s, her gray hair was tiled in pony tail, her sharp blueish eyes scan Naruto, he could tell she was a stern woman, she also had a military look about her that reminded him of veteran Shinobi he had met in his life time.

Naruto soon told them his name. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, of the Hidden Leaf Village. I believe my planet is still called earth. I don't know who you are Miss?" The Jedi found herself in an error of having introduced the general but not herself.

"You are quite right, my name is Satele Shan and I am the grandmaster of the Jedi Order. I don't believe you would know what my order is. The Jedi order is an order that protects the peace of the Galaxy."

Naruto began laughing hard as he heard the last part. "You sound like the old man. He once told me something that completely contradicts that. Peace is a lie Naruto, there is only the passion of the people that motivates their actions. That passion motivates to improve and grow stronger thus this passion is they key to our strength. Life is filled through many perils and many conflicts Naruto to over come them we use that strength as the power to overcome those perils. Through our power and overcoming perils we achieve personal victory and when we have overcome and can overcome any challenge then the chains on us placed by fate are broken. We are then truly free." Naruto though couldn't understand what the Third Hokage met by that, but now he was starting get it as he mature.

Satele found this almost like the same as the Sith Code, this made her very concerned, as it did with General Garza, the guards within the room were tensioning up just in case. She had to ask if he knew what a Sith was and of course he said he did not know.

General Garza decided to participate in this conversation at last. "It seems you are from the fabled planet Earth, which was supposed to lie in the dark outer regions of our galaxy. Tell me young man what do you plan to do? I can tell you right now we have no way of knowing where your planet is and from the scans our instruments tell us it is unlikely that you are force sensitive." Garza had seen enough Force users in her life time to tell one apart, she could see Naruto here was one such case.

Naruto looked at her and asked what is the force? Satele decided to walk before him and explain. "The force is an energy force that is invisible to the naked eye, but it links all life together and nurtures life. It is the force Jedi can use to help and protect others."

She began to pull a glass from the table near him and began to make it float. Naruto didn't seem at all impressed. As she placed the glass on the table he closed and reopened his eyes. The silver color of his eyes and the Rings that his irises changed alarmed both women.

He opened his hand and pulled a jug of water and filled the glass and the two next to them. He then pulled them in the direction of each of them. He took his glass and began to drink the water as the two women looked stunned as they held their glasses.

"Don't you want to a drink of water? You looked a bit thirsty." Satele asked how he did that. Her laser sword was active almost as if she felt threatened. General Garza just kept looking at Naruto, giving her famous death glare that made many privates sweat.

"I am someone that you we called a sage. I am the last sage of the six paths it seems. I used one of my abilities as a sage to provide you both with a drink of water and because I was thirsty."

Satele could tell he was telling the truth, he has not lied to her since their conversation started. She turned off her light sword, which she then called a lightsaber.

General Garza decided to ask him a question about his past, specifically his occupation or how he earned a living to be exact. Naruto smiled and looked at her. "I been a ninja all my life, an type of a assassin. I have fought in combat since I was six years old. I began my training since I first could walk. My formal training when I was six and that is also the time when I killed my first time." General Garza was narrowing her eyes, she wasn't one to approve of assassins.

Satele Shan herself was not liking this, she didn't approve of training children be killers, the Jedi may train children at young age, but to be peace keepers, not as assassins.

General Garza knew he was indeed a assassin since he spoke of killing in such a casual tone. It told her that he had indeed killed many times in his life. Garza could see something like that being useful.

"Naruto, I would like to offer you a position within the Republic Military. I command a special forces division of this Military. The duty of a soldier in the Republic military is to protect and defend the innocent people of the Republic and ultimately the Republic itself from external and internal enemies."

General Garza took a sip from her glass as a show of trust. "The current threat comes from the Sith Empire. An empire that wants to dominate all life on the Galaxy under its iron grip. Since Grand Master Shan has been able to detect that you indeed can not access the force. I would like to offer you to join the military and help save the lives of the innocent people of the Republic. "

Naruto looked at her and smiled as his eyes return to normal. "I got nothing better to do at the moment, and I see you didn't lie to me when you spoke of your military. You can't lie to me when my eyes are active General. So as to your offer I accept however I need to ask why would you come here to meet me?" Naruto wanted know why he was being offer this when they just met, Satele was wondering the same thing.

General Garza could not help but to laugh. "To offer you a role in this strange new Era, you find yourself in and in a way to make it a bit of a challenge. If you manage to distinguish yourself enough and manage to be selected to be chosento be selected for a special forces unit, I will be the one to select you to serve a unit under my command. If you can make it that is?"

Naruto looked at Satele and asked her if she was not going to make an offer as well. "Initially I had planned to offer you a position in the Jedi Order but your knowledge of the Sith Code would not make you a welcomed addition to our Order. They would distrust you because knowing the Sith code forever changes a person. It makes you more susceptible to the dark side of the force "

"Generally only a master or higher is considered safe to know that code. Then there is the problem that you have no force energy emitting from your body that we can sense. Lastly I am afraid that you are simply too old to be considered for training. We train our padawans since they are children much like your Ninja it seems."

Naruto carefully weighed his options and with a bit of thinking he accepted General Garza's offer. She told him he would return with some clothes and she would come for him the following day to begin the necessary paperwork to register him as a citizen of the Republic. Once this was accomplished recruitment papers would not take as long as they should.

The next day he was given a basic gear to wear. He had combat boots, long grey pants, gloves and matching grey shirt. His white hair had been cut to shoulder length and he looked better than the day before with his hip long white hair.

"Very well Naruto, I would like you to read and sign all these forms. Once you get these done I shall take you to the local Recruitment station to help you finish your occupational testing and recruitment papers."

He separated the paper in five tables, this caught the General by surprise. She just guessed that he was extremely organized in the way he did things. With a quick hand sign five exact copies of himself appeared and began doing the paperwork amazing speeds.

"Don't look so surprised General, they are just my shadow clones. Everything they do or read I will know."

General Garza was quick to mentioned that she wished that she too could learn to do that. He told her he could not teach her almost for same reason Satele told him he could not use the force. "In order to use these techniques, you need to be able to mix mental energy and physical energy to form special energy called Chakra. You don't have enough of either to do that. Unless you have Chakra, it is impossible to learn this technique."

The papers were delivered by the shadow Clones and placed in the right order. Naruto remembered everything the Clones read as he began to dispelled them. His recruitment papers didn't even take half as long there were not so many pages.

"Very well, Naruto from here you will take the shuttle on this ticket and report to the Recruit Depot. There you will undergo our basic training. I will see you again when and if you make a good enough of an impression on your superior to be made a candidate for a special forces unit. I will wait to see if you live up to my expectations."

General Garza had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom**

* * *

Basic training was a joke to him. During a long march to test their efficiency and endurance, he turned around and saw some of his squad on their knees of the ground breathing hard. Even the drill instructor was having a hard time breathing. He turned around like he walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Come on get up you big babies. It has been a ten mile walk in such beautiful weather. This breeze feels heavenly and all of you are on your knees and acting like you walked three times around this blasted moon." One of the drill instructors flat out said that he needed to rest. The other said that he could not carry that much weight for another step.

"No wonder the Sith are tanning our hides, we be dead were it not for this seize fire agreement. Fine, you ladies sit there on your behinds. I am taking every pack back to base and coming back to give you all lemonade."

One of his squad flat out asked him and what army was going to carry that weight on this heavy gravity world. Without saying a word, he made a hand sign and after the smoke cleared there were a dozen shadow clones present. He told them to pick up two packs from each on the ground and follow him.

He and the clones made back to base and put every pack in their respective lockers. The clones were dismissed and he walked over to the mess hall. He looked at the head cook. "Hey Gunny I need a tub of lemonade with plenty of ice and sugar for my squad. They are dead beat tired and could use a pick me up."

The man began to laugh and went into the kitchen. He brought out some sandwiches and a jug of lemonade with a few glasses. The platoon was still sitting on the ground as he reached the base. "I can't believe that damned Uzumaki. He is only doing this to show off to the brass and get a promotion. He is not going to come back here with a jug of lemonade. He is back at our barracks laughing his lying ass off."

The other men had to agree with the Drill Instructor as he said that. The other turned and said that a freak like him should be sent to the Jedi and away from normal people like them. Naruto just made it back as the guy said that. He simply walked in the middle of the group and placed down a massive pack in the middle.

"Well sorry to hear that but I will have you know I met the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and since I have no aptitude for the force, I was not asked to join. Now I got lemonade and some pastrami sandwiches from the gunny in the mess hall. Come and get some before they get cold."

They first though he was kidding when he gave the first one to one of the guys. He then gave him a glass of cold lemonade. He did that for the rest of the platoon. The drill instructors were last to get the last sandwiches and the last of the lemonade.

"What are you playing at Uzumaki? Why did you do all this?" Naruto began to put away the glasses and put them in the pack neatly cleaned and wrapped as they finished eating. "I am only doing as I promised. I said that as soon as I got the gear back to the base, I would bring you some lemonade while you rested, so I did. I always keep my word and you can bet on that. Never break a promise that is my nindo, my ninja way. Believe it."

No matter how much has changed, no matter how much Naruto mature, he just can't bring himself break away from his ninja way.

The platoon would later realize that if they were in a rotten situation and it seemed there was no hope of survival but Naruto promised they would make it back alive. They knew that they would make back alive because Naruto never broke a promise to anyone.

Over 4 years later, after going through brutal training, that platoon would become the single most effective squad there ever was. They had a 100% success record on mission and Naruto was promoted to Sergeant in record time thanks to his chakra and leadership skills.

Naruto was sad to tell the men that graduated with him that he was called by General Garza and that he would more than likely never see them again. That was all the platoon needed to hear, they all packed and decided to follow him to the meeting with General Garza.

Before he could even ask permission to enter the entire platoon marched right in kicking the door open. "General you can't kick him out of the military. Naruto is our very best NCO we ever had. You kick him out and I and the rest of us here swear we will leave too. We will join the empire just so we can kick your ass from here to the outer rim and back again."

Naruto didn't know what to say about this, he was quite touched by this. "It seems the other members of the platoon think that I was calling you here to give you a dishonorable discharge. It only took you four years to become so loyal to him and I have people that served with me for fifty years and they would sell my ass to a Hutt for a bottle of booze and a lap dance by a Twi'lek stripper."

Garza told them all but Naruto to sit down, gave them all a nasty glare. "I should give you all a dishonorable discharge for even daring to talk to me like that, but I won't. I won't, because you did so to defend this man from your platoon and that doesn't happen often." she straighten her back.

"For the record, I didn't call Sergeant Uzumaki here to as you said kick him out of the Republic military."

Garza told Uzumaki to stand front and center. Naruto did as order and stood at attention. "Sergeant Uzumaki by order of Republic high command, you are here tranfered to Havoc Squad effective immediately. You are to transfer to Ord Mantel to meet with the rest of your squad and receive order from Commander Tavis himself." Naruto was very surprised at the news, he did not expected to transfered to a elite squad.

Garza told him to relax, "Congratulations Naruto, for making it into one of the Republic's most elite squad. I know that you will not let me down. I told you four years ago that you would be eventually under my command. Looks like I was right all along."

Naruto took out his wallet and placed fifty credits in her hand. "I always keep my word, because that is." That was when everyone jumped up and screamed. "HIS NINDO, HIS NINJA WAY!" General Garza raised a brow at this.

Naruto could not help but to shake his head as they did that. "I guess this is good bye. Be sure to wash your teeth and watch out for Rancors. I will miss you guys."

One of the big guys in the platoon grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "We will miss you too Maelstrom, now go and put those wimps in Havoc to shame. Go on and get before I start crying, nobody wants to see that." Naruto said his farewells to the rest of the platoon before Naruto left the room, gathering all his stuff before making his way to spaceport.

He board onto one of the ships along with couple other Republic troopers heading to Ord Mantel as well.

As the ship left toward Ord Mantel, he knew that something was going to happen there that would change his life. The only question was would it be for the better or for the worse?

The trip was not so long but it was full of guys complaing and whining about being deployed to his Ord Manhell as some would call it.

He just concentrated and disembark, he then saw a a large black man in orange and white Republic trooper armor waving at him to come to the Walker. He boarded the Walker with couple other troopers, it was clear it was waiting for him. The large man then turned to him and spoke.

"Kid, it is nice that you finally made it. I am called Gearbox and I like to welcome you to the most unhappy place in the universe. You will have a great time with Havoc squad I can tell."

Naruto looked at the guy and gave him a stern look. "I been through worse, this is a vacation planet as far as I am concerned. Secondly I happen to be older than I look, to me the kid in this Walker is every single one of you so don't baby me. Lastly we should watch out for heavy ordinance from the separatist traitors. We don't need to get caught by a twenty missile welcome party."

Gearbox began laughing as he heard him say that, not many people had the guts say that to an officer. "We shall see won't we. You need to relax, there is no way for the Seps to get their grubby paws on missile launchers. They are not that smart." It was then that Naruto heard a sound he recognized.

He got up and made a serious of quick hand signs and slammed his fist in the floor of the Walker. Little did the people in the Walker know that the second he slammed his fist on the floor a massive shield of energy surrounded the Walker and stopped three from hitting the Walker.

"That sounded like three surface to air missiles hitting something. Naruto what the hell did you do?" Gearbox tapped into the communication box and told the driver to stop, Naruto then explain himself.

"I erected a shield to stop those missiles. They came from the nearby village. I will go and take care of the seps maybe even destroy the missile caches and tap their communication lines for Intel. You can tell Tavis I was busy making sure our guys are not going to walk into a trap like that again."

Gearbox smiled as he heard his gung-ho attitude. "Will do, but Naruto you better make it back to base. I don't want to have to tell the commander we lost the new member of our squad before we got him to report to him."

Naruto open the hatch and jumped off the Walker, he told him he promised he would be there as soon as possible. Naruto began to run towards the village at high speed. Gearbox put his hand on his chin, thinking about the new recruit.

"Maybe we were wrong about this guy after all. I need to talk to Tavis about this."

As Naruto made it to the perimeter of the village he saw a man signal him to come over but watch out for sentry fire. "look I know I can't order you to do jack for us, but we need you to shut down some com interference so we can report Intel, we obtained from his village about the Seps. If you do I will give you one of our best guns as payment. So how about it hero? Feel like doing us a favor?"

Naruto smiled at him and he got up. "I was going to go in there anyway so why not." He walked calmly into the village. he brought out his rifleand shot several Seps dead as they came out of hiding. He made a single hand sign and closed his eyes. In a puff of smoke the others outside thinking he deployed a smoke screen, they saw something strange. Sixteen shadow Clones appeared and each took off in different directions.

"So the rumors are true after all, this is Naruto Uzumaki the much talked about one man army." the soldier had heard about some new recruit that was able create clones of himself.

The Clones took care of the missile caches and the communication hacking, when it is was done Naruto dispelled the Clones and blew up the terminals causing the interference, Naruto went back to the soldier, who looked very impressed.

"We only wanted you to take care of the interference because we thought that it was impossible to free the village from Sep hands, you just went and did it anyways. Here is the gun as promised good luck outer hero." Naruto then used his communicator to contact Gearbox.

"This is Uzumaki to Gearbox do you copy? Missiles and Seps communication hacked Intel acquired. On Route to base be there in five minutes." As Gearbox arrived on base, he really began to wish he would tell how wrong they had been about the new guy.

On the way, Naruto killed a bunch of separatist snipers and foot soldiers that were taking pot shots on civilians, though it was nothing too major for him but it appears that it made an impression on both sides. As he is made it to base, he saw the specialist trainer there, he had couple things to train Naruto's skill set to be better, though Naruto was very skilled and power because of chakra, he felt he would need more skills just in case.

He then walked into the base. As he walked in, a young human private, looking be 19 or so, asked to speak with him.

"Sergeant I need to speak with you, we got a problem and I think you are the only one to fix it for us." Naruto told him to walk away from the doorway. "I am all ears Private tell me what is the situation." Naruto was becoming concerned with look in private's eyes.

The private told him how an officer was extorting money from the men in his command, and if they refused to pay he would send them on suicide missions, it disgusted Naruto. "Don't you worry now Private, I will report this to Commander Tavis as soon as I, we can't have men like him doing this to our men. I will take care of it and that is a promise."

The private thanked him profusely and as he saw walk away from where they were, he could not talk his lucky star enough to have been able to talk to him about it. If someone was able to stop Lieutenant Burke it was the newest member of Havoc Squad.

Naruto walked into the command room and he looked at his superior, a male human within his 30s, fair skin, short brown hair and a mustache, saluting he began to introduce himself. "Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki, transferring as per order from General Garza reporting for duty, sir."

Commander Tavis was smiling at this man who was still very much as honorable and dedicated as he had once been. "At ease Sergeant, welcome to Havoc I am the commander of your squad and this is our medical support specialist we call him Needles." Needles was a human, looking be close to Tavis's age, he was also a cyborg, missing his right eye, his hair was short and done nicely, he smiled and looked at Naruto, he didn't know why, but he got a vibe from him that he only saw from Orachimaru, it put Naruto on edge. "A pleasure to be sure, I look forward to keeping you at top performance Sergeant."

Tavis then pointed to a Female Mirialan wearing light Republic trooper armor, Naruto got a very cold impression from her. "This is my second in command, Captain Zora, she is the squad's infiltration and assassination specialist, we call her Wraith." she gave a look over at Naruto, keeping a very cold look while doing so, it reminded Naruto of ANBU black ops he had met before.

"Sergeant." yep she's cold alright, Naruto had feeling she broke lot of hearts with that kind of voice.

Tavis walked closer to him and began telling the entire room who this person was. "Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki will be of assault and shield specialist. This man became the youngest Sergeant in Republic history and has led no less than eight successful campaigns against Sith on several worlds and did not lose a single man to do so. This is who we need to recover that stolen hardware."

He walked over to the other man inside the room who much like himself had horns it seems, if Naruto remember right, he was a Zabrak." This is Lieutenant Vanto Bazren, our explosives and explosive disposal expert, we call him Fuse." Naruto gotten a shy kind of aura from the Zabrak, reminding him bit of Hinata, Fuse straighten his back.

"Oh ah hello Sergeant." Tavis then brought the matter back in hand. "You already met Gearbox along the way here. Anyway, Fuse bring up our new recruit up to speed why we'll here on this planet."

Fuse smiled and he walked over to the center of the room and began to put something on a holographic display. "Thirty days ago, the Republic lost a ZR-57 when the transport ship crash landed here due to technical failure. It is believed that the Separatist have taken possession of the bomb and are planning to use it to destroy this very base thus eliminating all Republic military on this planet."

Naruto could not stop himself from shaking his head. "These people are stupid beyond belief then, a ZR-57 is usually dropped from orbit for a reason. The damn thing is a planet cracker for Pete sake. They use it here not only are they going to destroy this base they will destroy most of this planet if not the entire atmosphere."

Tavis smiled at his assessment, "Which is why Havoc must recover that device. We can't let this world be destroyed by a bunch of idiots playing with a toy they have no idea what will it do to their world. If left in their hands, millions of innocent civilians will die."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom**

* * *

As they finish their meeting, a male Cathar in orange and black uniform stepped near him. Naruto asked permission to speak freely. Tavis of course granted it without as much of a second thought. "Sir, I got a report from a private. It seems a Lieutenant Burke is running an extortion racket on the men under his command. We can't let an opportunistic bastard like him get away with it. It will kill our men's morale."

Tavis agreed that it would be disastrous if that continued both for morale and for how it would make the military look, he then decide let Naruto know who the Cathar is. "It will be taken care off, of that you can be certain. This is Lieutenant Arc Jorgan he will be coordinating with you to find the missing explosive device. I and the other members of the squad will look for it separately. We need to find that bomb as quickly as possible."

Jorgan didn't look that impressed at all by what he was looking at as he saw Naruto." Alright rookie, here is how we do this. I got information that an informant might know how to get Intel about where the bomb might be. You will go to the village, meet the informant and get me that Intel and be quick. It we know it the seps probably will suspect him. "

"I will watch everything you do though your armor cam. Double time it we got no time to lose." Naruto ran outside the room and he began headed towards the place the village was supposed to be located. He had to run and shoot, he likely was able save several dozen men from ambushes on the way.

Once he reached the supposed meeting point, he found the supposed informant alright, but he was dead. Jorgan was not about to lose the chance to be little him. "Great rookie, thanks to your snail pace we lost our informant and probably our Intel. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Naruto looked at the holographic model of Jorgan in his hand and looked at the body. "I say turn off all communication and this camera on my armor for twenty seconds. I am about to do something that could blow out every electronic active in the surrounding area but we will get the Intel." Jorgan didn't like the sound of it but he had no choice.

Naruto activated his eyes and he used both the Ying and Yang release on the dead informant to basically return him back to the land of living, it took several minutes before the man finally was alive once again,. The man stood up and looked at him in shock and awe as the man before him brought him back to life. "Alright, I am your contact tell me where you got this supposed Intel?"

The man smiled until he saw the Havoc insignia on his armor and became nervous all of a sudden. "I got it in my house a few meters from here, but please don't kill me. My wife would be completely alone if you did." Naruto understood what was going on. A person wearing Havoc colors had been the one to kill him.

"Come on we got to hurry I think the Seps somehow got their hands on both a uniform and my squad colors. We need to make sure your wife is safe and if not I will revive her like I did you. Keep it a secret though."

The man promised he would do as he asked. They got there, only to find the Seps looking through his house. Naruto jumped right in as soon as he told the man to take cover. He fired his rifle and killed all the Seps in one long series of precision shots. Once dead, the man ran up the stairs to find his wife was fine and he hugged her from sheer relief at seeing her alright.

"Sir, my wife is safe thanks to you." He walked over to their bed and pulled a lockbox from under the bed. "Here is my lockbox, the code is 12345. All the Intel I have on the bomb and the Seps is inside it." Naruto thanked him for helping and promised that he would receive his rewards as promised.

His wife looked at her husband as he had gone insane for doing that. "The Separatist told me the Republic killed you and that they came to keep me safe from them. Why did you give them that lockbox when they clearly don't give a damn about any of us."

Naruto looked at her with a serious look. "Listen up lady and listen good. I suspect the so called Separatist are in fact being led by a colossal idiot that agreed to help the Empire take over this world and destabilize the Republic. He probably was promised to be allowed to rule this world and is being supplied with weapons, armor and other supplies by the Empire. Tell me do you think you will live long or at all if the Sith Empire gains control of this world?

The woman looked like she was thinking about it hard. "You some kind of force user? that is why the Seps didn't even notice you when they came looking for the lockbox. You can't lie to these eyes of mine." She admitted that she was once a Jedi Padawan, but she finally tried of the war and left.

Naruto decide keep her guessing. "You two stay safe this village, it will be Sep free in a few minutes. You say that the Republic military don't care, well you are wrong cause I do care." Naruto left the two to get over their trauma and he turned on the communicator. "Obtained lockbox, going back to base. See you when I get there." he turned it off before Jorgan could say anything

With the use of the shadow clone jutsu, every single weapon cache and separatist was dealt with in an efficient and yet brutal way. The street was littered with the remains of the Separatist and the burned remains of their weapons. The couple looked as there, there were not one single innocent civilian dead and they were again free to live their somewhat peaceful lives, if only for a moment.

The wife looked towards the way to the base. "I guess not all Republic soldiers are as bad as they everyone else is. He actually kept his word."

* * *

Naruto made it inside the base and as he was stopped by a male Zabrak that looked mighty angry with him. "Your the enlisted that talked with Private Denault. Thanks to you I have been to three separate disciplinary hearing and now I am suspended without pay and under investigation because of you."

He tried to intimidate Naruto but he honestly had no idea who he was dealing with. "This dirt ball is my little Kingdom. I promise you this you will be on top of my garbage disposal list. You will not get off this world alive."

Naruto smiled at him as if he didn't care in the least what the idiot just told him. "Are you going to so it yourself or are you going to have some of your separatist buddies do it for you?" Lieutenant Burke glared at him with so much hate that if he was a Jedi, his eyes would have turned deep red by now.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it? I simply don't want to spoil the surprise." Naruto walked away but not before telling him he would look forward to it. As he made it inside the command room he gave Jorgan the lockbox. "Guess your not all talk, rookie. What is the code to open this thing?"

Naruto told him to sit down to avoid injuring himself, which Jorgan did. "The code is 12345." that made the entire room start laughing like he told him something hilarious. "12345, that is the most stupid code I have ever heard off. It is the sort of thing an idiot would put on his luggage." said one of the officers within the room.

Commander Tavis was then called in that exact moment. " Lieutenant Jorgan status report." Jorgan decided to give him a complete report. "Sergeant Uzumaki recovered a data lockbox and I am sending you the file as we speak. We will have our people see if we can get anything else from those files. The pass code is 12345."

Commander Tavis looked almost shocked when he heard it. "Amazing, that is the exact same code I have in my luggage. Tell Uzumaki to go help Wraith at Mannet Point and someone change the code to my luggage."

Jorgan did his best to keep a straight face till the communication line was closed. He was laughing his head off as soon as it was. "Well looks like you going to go for a swim. I do hope you bring me back some Intel as a souvenir." Naruto told he would do just that.

* * *

As he quite literally walked across the the to the island. Most of the Republic soldiers could not believe what they saw, he walked on water. He actually walked on water. Several Separatist soldiers said that if he being a Republic dog could do it so could they. They tried and fell right into the water and due to the weight of the armor and weapons they had on their bodies they drowned.

Naruto killed his way to the place he was going to meet Wraith. As soon as he entered the room he was met by same cold blue eyes of Wraith. "Not bad Uzumaki, not very good with stealth it seems but not bad at all."

Naruto was not there for an evaluation or social commentary. "So what is the plan? I blasted the shield generators on my way here so you should be able to hack their network by now. While you do that I will find and get some idiot to spill the Intel on the bomb. How does that sound to you?"

Wraith had to admit, she found it an acceptable plan, she had to guess Gearbox was right after all. They would regret not including him with their plans. "Other than I am a little hurt that you didn't even try to flirt with such a beauty so close to you. The plan works for me. Go get me some Intel you foxy thing you." Naruto was now very confused, one minute Wraith was a cold woman, the next she was being flirtful.

Why must women be so confusing?

For a strange reason that felt so wrong on so many different levels. He walked out of the room and continued to blast seps all the way into the base. Nothing like a nice walk in such wonderful weather to make a person feel alive.

As he made it into the weapon locker room he pulled out his pistol. "In the name of the Republic I order you to surrender." that was all the idiot Sep needed to start his spill about the righteousness of his movement for freedom. Naruto already regretted not having shot his kneecaps off.

"Ok, you can place that sep propaganda right with the rest of your crap. I am going to give you two choices one you tell me where the ZR-57 is and I let you live, don't tell me and I will make you tell me anyways and when you tell me everything I will kill you."

The idiot must have been thinking he was bluffing. "My faith in the glorious freedom movement of my people shield me against anything you can do, you will get nothing from me you miserable Republic dog."

Naruto looked at him with his eyes active and with a little use of Tsukoyomi he took the mind of the idiot inside his mind. The Separatist found himself crucified to a large metal cross with him tied to it by barb wire. He looked around, he couldn't believe what was going on.

"What's happening?! what's going on?" he really didn't like the look of things around here, he then noticed Naruto standing front of him, giving him a rather nasty calm look.

"Welcome to my world, here I control everything I control the vertical and horizontal. I can show you thousands of wonder dreams or send you to your worst nightmares. I can make your life a heavenly bliss or a living hell."

Out of the ground several thousand Clones appeared and each was holding a rather painful looking sword. They all rushed and stabbed him multiple times causing him excruciating pain, he screamed in pain. "That was five second, we still got 5 hours, 59 minutes and 55 seconds to go." from the outside, Wraith was looking at Naruto stare at the drooling slacked jaw Sep and she wondered what was he doing to him.

As the Sep was release he screamed his as hard and expressing his pain as loudly as he could ."No more! no more please! I will tell you everything you want but no more!" Wraith could help but to smile seeing he broke a Sep break down in a few seconds.

As he spilled his guts he told them that the bomb was in the volcanoe base and that in the other room was three of the Separatist movement major leaders to have a meeting. Jorgan then contact him and told him the three he mentioned were on the kill on sight list. "Well you got the Intel and I got three high ranking Separatist to kill."

The idiot smiled and begged Naruto once again, "I told you everything right? I was a good boy right? You will let me go right? Set me free?" Wraith was waiting to see what his reaction to such a pathetic pleas was going to be. "Sure I will set you free." Wraith was about to complain when she saw him take his combat knife and he slit the Sep's throat from ear to ear.

"See he is free, no need to worry about his base or his friends there. See you back in base now if you excuse me I have three little pigs that need to go wee wee all the way into the little piggy oven."

As soon as he entered the room a black fire spread all over the room burning the tree Separatists to ashes. _'Guess you were not kidding about the the three little pigs in the oven. Get me my souvenir and get back we still need that data to locate the best route to enter the damn volcanoe.'_

The walk back was a lot more peaceful and also boring. Several of the Republican soldiers were saluting to him as if he was a general. He didn't stop to correct them, he had bigger fish to fry.

As he entered the base he handed Jorgan his souvenir, he smiled, guess the rookie wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks I am guessing this will make for some fun reading. Sorry to tell you Tavis said that you get to watch the rest of the operation from here. I can't see why he wouldn't take you with the rest of the squad. You did great work but orders are orders."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom**

* * *

Naruto suddenly was hit by a feeling of that something was going to happen that happened to him once before. He looked at Arc Jorgan and he could not get over the feeling. It was when the tech people said that they lost all contact with Havoc Squad that he truly understood the feeling, he should have realized the signs sooner.

"Why is it always me? I swear there is a divine force up there somewhere that just loves to kick me around." Jorgan looked at him and walked where he is was seated. "What in the world are you talking about. I don't see you being kicked around by anything."

Naruto got up and pointed at the terminal. "I am being made a scapegoat yet again. I finally figured it out the reason, the real reason Havoc was here and why they made me a part of the squad and decided to leave me the new guy behind."

Jorgan had nothing better to do so he decided to humor him. So tell me the reason, cause I sure as hell can't figure it out. You did some impressive work, even found where the separatist had the bomb. So what is the reason to leave you after all that behind?"

Naruto looked at him and he stared dead serious at him. "To make me a scapegoat, that is the reason. They been after the bomb all along and it was not to deactivate it. It was to steal it. They are abandoning the Republic and taking the bomb as an offering to their new employers."

Jorgan did not like the sound of that one bit. "In other words, to the Empire but there are no Imperials here on Ore Mantel." Naruto just walked to the console and began to punch a few keystrokes. "They been here all along, they are the weapon and armor suppliers of the Seps. My first suspicion turned out to be true."

Jorgan look at him, "Then what are you looking for?" Naruto told him he needed the deactivation code for the bomb. It should be in the database but it is missing. His third suspicion came true as he had it. "Tavis was accessing this terminal wasn't he?" Naruto asked a tech as he walked up to her, she was a pink skin Twi'lek, wearing the regular blue uniform.

She said that indeed the person who accessed that terminal was none other than Commander Tavis. "Listen to me tech, I am going to that volcanoe and you are getting me the deactivation sequence for the ZR-57. I don't care I get court martial, I need those codes."

Naruto began to walk towards the exit when Jorgan stopped him. "Sorry, can't let you leave your commanding officer left clear orders." Naruto looked at him with an extreme angry look in his eyes. He flat out asked him if he obeyed orders from the Empire?

"Of course I don't. Those bastards have killed way too many friends of my then you can image. It is an insult for you to even think of asking such a thing." Naruto explained they needed to get in there and and stopping the bomb and the rest of Havoc from stealing the bomb and giving it as a present to the Empire.

"Fine, just fine. I was taking care of other things when you decide to storm the Separatist base. The only thing I ask that you keep an open mind and realize that the others could also have been captured." Naruto nodded and left the room, passing Republic soldiers along the way, wishing him luck.

Naruto soon traveled to where the base was located, he killed any Seps in his way to the base.

Naruto shot his way through the base leaving dead separatist as he went from room to room, even helping Republic Forces drop troopers within the base. This continued until he found a com room, he found the very people he just knew he would find.

"If it isn't the Emperor's finest. You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you here." this made every imperial soldier look at him a little confused.

It was until the ranking officer that stepped forward they lowered their weapons. "Really you were actually expecting to see us here? I am glad to see at least someone in the Republic is using his head for something. Mind telling me why you are so happy to see us?"

Naruto smiled and after a handshake he did. "I could try to lie to you and tell you that Tavis and the others are actually on a secret mission to assassinate the Emperor. I could say that I still hope that we can both learn to live with each other in this massive house we call the Galaxy and just be friends. I think it is pretty easy to see I am not the best liar in the Galaxy. Truth always shows on my face."

This certainly made everyone in the room laugh. "I am going to find that bomb, but first I am going to deactivate it using that terminal over there. I am going to give my not so loyal squad a good old fashion beating. The only question is this do we have to fight and make me kill everyone in this room? Can't you just let me do what I need to do and be on my way? Why can't we be friends "

The Imperial officer smiled for a second and answered his question. "Honestly I been wondering that myself for years, but the truth is we serve the Emperor and the Empire. The Emperor hates the Republic and specially the Jedi. As long as he hates your side we will never be friends." the Imperial soldiers all lift up their rifles, pointing right at him.

Naruro picked up his weapon, and with a hand sign, he created couple dozen copies of himself appeared from a massive cloud of smoke. "If your armor is like mine, you might survive. I am sending a message to your Emperor. Stop taking the easy way and put in the effort, I know Immortality can be achieved through hard work. I am Immortal after all. And to those who are about to die the Emperor doesn't hate anyone or anything everything to him is a means to an end so with that I wish you a better luck on your next lives. Rest In Peace."

The clones did short work of the Imperials, Naruto himself blasted the last Imperials before he then contacted Jorgan. "Does the tech have the deactivation codes or do I really need to destroy half of this planet? Jorgan you owe me a drink I told you Imperials were here. Maybe next time you will listen to your elders kiddo."

Jorgan could not help but to laugh as he heard the last part. "I got your deactivation codes right here. Go give Tavis and the others that beating you just promised."

As he made sure the bomb was deactivated he went ahead and told the Clones to pick up evidence and intel off the bodies of the Imperials, finally do dig a few holes and give them a decent burial.

He continued down the corridor by this time every separatist was either mad because he killed a pile of their comrades or scared witless knowing that the guy who whipped out over a dozen platoons and a group of highly trained Imperials was coming their way.

The smart ones however did the smart thing and avoided the Republic soldier. This made the walk both very interesting and quite easy for the most part. As he reached the hangar were the ship the only ship left in the place was he received the memories of the Clones and the Intel he wanted. Turns out he was actually wrong their armors had no cameras whatsoever.

"Commander Tavis, you know you had us all quite worried when we lost your signal and camera feed. I just had to come and see how my squad mates were doing possibly rescue them at best or avenge them at worst."

Tavis smiled and so did Gearbox. "I wish you hadn't come Sergeant. I truly wish you could remain with your faith and honor intact. We are sick and tired of getting used and treated as a disposable commodity. The Republic does not value warrior's of our caliber any longer."

Naruto noticed the Imperials near him. "And you think the Empire will value you more? I know for a fact the Emperor doesn't value any other life other than his own. Tavis I already deactivated that bomb and you know Gearbox that I don't tell lies. Just like I know that Needles is one card short of a full deck."

Gearbox looked at Tavis and told him that this was the reason why he told them they should have included him in their plans. Tavis on the other hand looked almost sad as he heard those words. "I know better than to offer him a seat with us. He will not defect, he still has all those things we lost in our last mission. Sergeant you might have deactivated the bomb but the schematics are already downloaded. We don't need this radioactive paperweight anymore."

Wraith decided to shot him but surprisingly enough Tavis stopped him ."Imperials, be sure to give this honorable death he so richly deserves. Farewell Sergeant, may you rest in peace." Naruto was force to take cover as Imperial soldiers started firing at his direction.

Naruto kept firing as the ship was about to take off. "THIS IS NOT OVER TAVIS, I WILL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO FACE JUSTICE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued to fight the Imperials as he took off, so he didn't see Wraith do something uncharacteristic for her as she blew him a little kiss.

The Imperials were dead, he made couple clones clean up the mess. It was then that his communication channel opened as soon as he was clear of the hangar. "Uzumaki Report, where are Tavis and the others?" Jorgan sounded almost concerned. "On their way to the Imperial Capital by the looks of it. ZR-57 was recovered and deactivated. I got Intel from the dead Imps, returning to base for my court martial, interrogation and execution I imagine."

Jorgan didn't sound happy to hear that last piece at all. Naruto took his time to get back to base. Even the most stupid Separatist knew, he was royally pissed so they let him be on his way without little to no problem.

As he walked into the base he deposited the now radioactive paperweight in the proper locker. The man who closed it said the thing must weight a ton, Naruto told him it was nothing compared to his own conscience at the moment. He also asked if he needed turn in his weapon and armor. The men in the storage building told them it was not necessary.

As he walked into the command room, there a older man, looking be same age as General Garza, he was bald and had full beard, a small piece of cyborg part on his forehead.

Helooked like he was about to walk towards the firing squad. "Relax Sergeant, we are not going to send you or Jorgan to a court martial." Jorgan looked particularly pissed anyways, he was still piss off of news General Vandar just told him. "No but you and your squad full of traitors pretty much killed my career. Now if you don't mind would you kindly give me the Intel you got from the imps before I go to my court martial and execution."

General Vandar could not help but to laugh as he heard that. "You are not getting killed or kicked out Jorgan, you aren't so lucky. You are receiving a demotion to Sergeant and you Naruto are receiving a promotion to Lieutenant. Your both to head back to Spec Ops Command and report to General Garza."

Jorgan could not help but to glare at Naruto. "So much for a beating, guess even you can't keep every promise you make." Naruto asked permission to have a little leave before needed to go back to General Garza. He clap Jorgan on the shoulder.

"Come on Jorgan, show me to the nearest Cantina looks like we both could use a couple of drinks." Jorgan decided that for once the blonde guy was right and did just that. The two went to the cantina, passing few drunk patrons and soldiers, they found a nice sit where they can talk privately. Jorgan sigh, rubbing his eyes, it's been quite a tension day.

"Years of military service, special training countless missions and just as I make Lieutenant, I meet Havoc Squad. Biggest mistake of my entire career. So since we are getting drunk Naruto might as well tell me your life story. Mine is not that beautiful, no home world, treated as a second class citizen and now reduced to a rank and file soldier how about you?"

Naturo decided to take his chest armor off and when the people saw his chest, the bartender could not help but to say to please put his armor back on before he lost his lunch.

"Before I was five I was an orphan, the lady that ran the orphanage beat me up with a meat tenderizer daily, when I was five to eight I had an angry mob try to kill me every single birthday I ever had. When I was twelve one of my teachers plunged a serrated blare through my back and I was forced to kill him, the other teacher, Iruka was probably one of the very few people who ever treated me like a human being and rewarded me, I was on my way of becoming a Shinobi in my home."

He took a gulp from his cup, and continued. "But by the time I was finally 18, I was now earning the respect of my people, but a mass manic end up causing one big major war, I end up losing lot of close people to me, one such friend gave up his life to save my and a very close woman to me. I end up spenting I don't know how long as a Carbonite slab when I had something in me that was a great threat, I was somehow transported into space. So tell me Jorgan was your life as happy as mine?"

He finished off his drink before he got served another this one courtesy of the bar it seems. "After all that, you forgot to mention used as a scapegoat by your squad and left to be killed by your own squad." Jorgan just had to say that.

"Why repeat the stuff you already know about? I am sure the audience probably think I am making it all up anyways " Jorgan had to tell him they didn't after seeing all those scars.

"Maybe one day I will tell you how I got these scars." Naruto got up and got ready to head to the space port, Jorgan then attempted cheer the mood up a bit. "Or maybe one day I might ask you not to tell me. Come one Lieutenant Uzumaki, can't keep your date waiting. General Garza is not known for her sweet temper after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was not so bad, they were however caught by surprise when they learned one of the Female Twi'leks on board was actually a politician in disguise, she visited Imperial worlds and attempt get them to switch sides.

The trip however was really getting fun when he and Jorgan got to blast the Imperial boarding parties who were after the politician. He never had as much fun as he kept blasting one Droid after another while imagining they all had General Garza's face. Just as he made it to the bridge, he first finds out the Captain was the first to jump into an escape pod and subsequently was the first to get blasted into space dust by the Sith dreadnought.

He told the communications officer to put the call from the Sith through, the acting captain was too busy to talk to anyone. Specially since he was in the having mental break down. The holonet then turned on, showing a tall human man with fair skin, short cut clean black hair, his right side of his face was cover in scars from what looked like a lightsaber, his gray eyes scanned the room until they landed on Naruto.

"I am Grand Moff Kilran, you people might know me no be better as the Butcher of Coruscant. You have a spy that has done immense damage to the Empire and I want you to turn her over. If you do I will let you leave with your lives." Naruto looked at Jorgan and he nodded his head.

"Kilran, I am sorry to tell you but that has to be the single worst lie I have ever heard off, and I work in the Republic military so that is saying something. How about instead we do an exchange? You gather all the Imperial spies you got in the Republic and we will gladly give you the one on this ship."

The Twi'lek woman did not like the sound of that one bit. "So wait you want me to just hand you over all our spies in exchange for one? That is not even a fair deal. Come to think of it why the hell am I negotiating with you people at all? I could just kill you all and save myself the aggravation."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled. "Two things before I answer that. You aren't really on the ship in front of us are you? Will you miss that dreadnought is it was well destroyed?" the answer to both questions was no in a very sarcastic tone. "Jorgan, do you know where I could get a nice space suit and where is the nearest lift that can take me to the top of this ship's hull?"

He told him the left they used to come to this level and the suit was in a cabinet in the room before the lift actually. Naruto didn't want to waste more time so he went got in the space suit and went to the elevator. Kilran was now most confused by his actions. "Does anyone know where that idiot is going?" Jordan told the Imperial look outside apparently.

As Naruto walked outside, he saw the dreadnought and with both his hands started to make a long and quick order of hand signs. Too fast for the idiots watching to try and figure what the hell he was trying to say with all those things he figured were signals.

Next thing they knew Naruto was holding a massive ball of energy it has a Dark swirling center and the outer shell of it seemed to be made of pure lightning.

He casually threw it at the dreadnought who apparently didn't even register this as an attack since they didn't even bother putting up their shields. The massive ball of energy hit the dreadnought and it was sucked into the ball and it began to constrict to the size of a pea. Naruto just clicked his fingers in his right hand and the ball was gone and so was the dreadnought.

He casually walked back to the bridge, after he placed the space suit back in the storage locker. Everyone including the Imperial were shocked except for Jorgan he was having a hard time breathing, he simply was laughing that hard. "You, and, what the, how the? Do you have any idea what you just done?"

Naruto didn't look to bothered and told him he destroyed the dreadnought and even told him that he said he would not miss it. "You just killed over a thousand Imperial personnel and about a dozen prisoners not that they mattered anyways. The prisoners I mean. Do you have any idea how much it cost us to build a dreadnought?"

Naruto looked as if he was cleaning his ear with his right pinkie. "You say something? You said why not kill us all instead of negotiating well I followed your advice so I killed them all. I guess you were right why did I bother negotiating at all."

That was one highly upset Imperial high ranking officer as he heard that. Naruto was not done, "And if you would be so kind do tell the Emperor, I wish him a very happy birthday." this cause everyone including Kilran look at him and then at a date displayed on their instruments and back then him again.

The Moff turned off the communications line not looking happy at all. "Well what are we waiting for? Do you want to see me destroy an entire fleet before you get this bucket of bolts moving. I got an important appointment to keep so move it."

This made the bridge crew work faster than they ever did in their lives. They simply were that scared of what the blonde Havoc Squad Lieutenant would do if he missed his appointment, the guy just destroyed a dreadnought full of people as casually as taking out the garbage after all.

The now exposed Republic spy asked him if he would honestly had her over if they gave him every single spy the Imperials had in the Republic. Naruto didn't even hide his smile as he answered yes he would. "One spy is an acceptable loss for taking in every spy that the Empire has in the Republic. It's not like you would not have tried the same thing if you were in my shoes senator."

She had to agree she would have sacrificed his life for so many spies. "You are more ruthless than your service record indicated it seems."

Naruto sat down on a chair in the bridge lounge as began to make himself and Jorgan a drink. He passed the glass to Jorgan who thanked him. "War changes people Senator, you shouldn't be so surprised about that. You killed quite a few people yourself and you never thought that you have to be a spy when you were elected to the Senate now did you?"

She had to admit that she did not, the only question was why didn't he prepare a drink for her too? Naruto told her that he didn't have a clue what she wanted. Once she told him what he would like to drink he made her drink and much like Jorgan she was picked up her cup.

"So should we expect a warm and loud reception by Garza when we get to her office?" Jorgan asked him. Naruto told him that why did he think he bought those earplugs for both of them. "At the pace this thing is going it will be a miracle if we arrive on time at all."

The ship did arrive faster than the other passengers and even the star port was surprised at the fact the ship arrived sooner than even they had expected. When asked they said with a tone of sheer fear that they didn't want to disappoint the Havok Officer that was on board. They knew that if the guy could do that to a Sith Dreadnought, they didn't even want to imagine what he would do to them if they arrived late.

As he disembarked, the acting captain and the entire bridge crew prayed that he would be given his own ship and if he wasn't they would all pitch in to buy him one. They didn't want him back in the ship ever again.

The walk to General Garza's office took quite a while, they had to talk to several people who wanted speak to them, even taking care of few missions.

He walked to General Garza's office and he walked in. The General was upset much as he expected. He immediately stood at attention, "Lieutenant Uzumaki and Sergeant Jorgan reporting as per orders General." she could not help to smile as she saw him. "At ease, I would like to discuss the little incident you two had on your way here from Ord Mantel."

"Premission to speak freely." She could not seem almost to become less angry as the meeting continued. She told him he wanted to feel free to speak his mind. "I don't see why destroying an Imperial Dreadnought would cause you such anger General. I only did what was necessary to arrive here at the time you specified in the orders."

General Garza called her aide and asked her to bring three cups of coffee, black with no sugar. The aide did so and left the room rather quickly. "I was not talking about the Dreadnought. I was talking about a very upset senator that she said that you told her you were willing to trade her life for a bunch of Imperial spies that supposed to have infiltrated the Republic."

Jorgan looked at him and was almost laughing. "I told you that Twi'lek was going to be trouble. See I was right so you owe me fifty credits." Naruto reminded him he stilled owed him more so he told him deduct it from what he owed him instead. The General could not stop shaking her head as she watched the two of them interact with each other.

"Did you really mean what you said?" General Garza was smiling as she asked him. Naruto could not help but to take a sip of his coffee and taste it for a bit before answering. He looked at Jorgan who was doing the same thing.

The General slammed her first on her desk and demanded and answer. "Would I trade a senator that was being chase for being a spy for a few dozen enemy spies? Yes, I would. The Intel we could obtain far outweighs the potential lose of one senator. We got so many that one dead senator is not going to cause us much of a loss. Thirty senators could instantaneously burst into flames and not even that would slow the Senate one bit."

He took a second sip of his coffee and made a comment that this was probably the best coffee he ever tasted. General Garza was not surprised he was enjoying the coffee more than answering that particular question. "It is from my home grown so of course it taste good. So do I even want to know why you told the enemy to wish a happy birthday to the Emperor of the Sith Empire?"

Naruto finished the cup and placed it on the saucer on the desk. "If I am correct, he is an old friend of mine and thus of course I would wish him a happy birthday. If teme hasn't change he is going to get a big laugh about it."

General Garza and Jorgan finished their cups, they were now very curious of what he mean by old friend. General Garza decided to get down to business. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been named the new leader of Havoc Squad. Your first order of business is to find the former Havoc Squad mentor and find out how are the traitors gaining information on us and our movements. I will tell you your next assignment as soon as we have him and the Intel. You are to take Jeff Kardan alive if possible."

Naruto of course needed a bit more information on the man since he never met him. "The thing you have to understand to Jeff the members of Havoc are close to him and he loves them as family. If you can somehow convince him that you are trying to bring in the traitors rather than kill them on sight, it might help convince him to try and get the traitors to come in on their own."

Jorgan was actually not happy to hear that he was actually considering capturing any of them. "Or we could do the Republic and the Galaxy a favor and blast the traitors to ashes just like you did with the dreadnought. I seriously want some payback after everything I been put through thanks to the actions of those bastards."

This was not going to be an easy or pleasant conversation it seems. It was bad enough that he had to do a lot of digging around in the capital world but having to keep Jorgan from blasting Jeff Kardan was going to be a major chore.

"First you need to find out what Tavis has been doing with the local merchant guilds. We need to cut off his supply routes and thus make him a little easier to predict his movements. Local law enforcement has told us of a possible link with a radical cybernetics expert. Be warned the man is also rumored to be a complete mental case. Now got and get me the Intel from the Merchant Quarter and for your own good you better not mess this up."

The two left the office and did as she had commanded, they went down to Merchant Quarter area. They managed to track down several warbots and military grade Droid containers in the merchant quarter. It was easy to see that these droids were being shipped to Tavis and the other traitors. They had no address but they had been paid and ordered by Jeff Kardan.

* * *

While Naruto and Jorgan try find Jeff Kardan, Grand Moff Kilran had to report something rather strange to the Emperor through a com link. "Sorry to intrude your majesty but I have two disturbing things to report to you. First a person single handedly destroyed a dreadnought with a single large ball shaped attack. The last part has even me confused, this Republic soldier also requested that I wish you a happy birthday on his behalf. I just can't wrap my head around the logic behind that last part."

The Emperor's face was hidden by a black cloak, he must have found this rather funny because he genuinely laughed as he was almost pleased with what he heard. "Was this soldier named Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?" Grand Moff Kilran told him that indeed that was the name of the soldier.

The Emperor looked slightly surprised, but Moff Kilran couldn't see that given the cloak hid his face. "I can't believe it, that dope has not forgotten my birthday in all these thousands of years. I guess I should not be so surprised. It is hard to forget the person you kissed for the first time in his life after all. You should count yourself lucky Kilran. Naruto Uzumaki is an expert in infiltration and elimination tactics. He could have gone aboard the dreadnought and took it over by himself. He was rather merciful to you by destroying it."

Kilran didn't move an inch and asked how was humiliating him like that merciful? "It is simple Kilran if he had boarded the ship and taken possession of it we would have lost valuable Intel and they would have our friend or foe signatures. If that happened you would be subjected to the most painful death you can probably imagine."

The Emperor continued as he took hold of his cup and took a drink from it. "Instead he destroyed the dreadnought and thus saved your life from the previously mentioned punishment. See by destroying the dreadnought, he in fact saved your life. I would call such an act an act of kindness." Moff Kilran though confused, nodded and cut the com link, leaving the Emperor much think about it.

 _"So it begins, let us hope you have not slow in you're old age."_ from behind the cloak, two red spinning sharingans were seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

As Naruto and Jorgan got to the merchant district, he got asked for some help by a page of a supposedly kind senator. Naruto didn't agree to be the senator's dog and would not play fetch unless he told him the truth. The page was rather curt when he said he would never lie and neither would the senator.

As he walked over to a local law enforcement agent, a male human looking be thirty two or so, wearing a light gray uniform. He smiled at him. "It is nice to see when a republic soldier uses his head. I was also surprised that the stooge didn't manage to fool you with his lies. The senator made an order with a merchant guild for circuits for slave collars. Possession of said circuits is a high crime on Coruscant and the senator knows this."

Jorgan nodded his head and understood what the page tried to do. "So basically the senator wanted to turn us into his moles and when or if he got caught use us as his scapegoats. Cut to the chase officer, what do you want? People trying to use us as scapegoats tends to sour our mood quite a bit."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "On the contrary, I am in a great mood, I an just itching to show that blasted page the business end of my rifle." The officer couldn't help but to smile at them both. "I have a better proposition for you. You get me those chips and we tagged them with a tracking chip and leave them where the page could find them. When he takes them to the senator I get to arrest the two of them and destroy the chips once and for all."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that one bit. It was possible for the senator to use his so called Senate authority to make him give him the chips and to basically weasel his way out of it. The officer couldn't exactly deny the possibility of that happening. "How about instead we get the order paperwork for the chips and possibly a confession from the one who agreed to sell the senator his chips?"

The officer told them that most of the Merchant Guild would rather die than to confess something that would be harmful for their guild. "Don't you worry about that, I am sure Naruto here can think of something to make this creep talk. Just don't ask what or you will have nightmares for the rest of your life." Jorgan told the officer as they walked away from there.

They didn't manage to walk five steps before he got stopped by another officer asking to help him deal with some hackers and to find out why the Merchant Guild was trying to lock of the transportation beacons around the sector.

Honestly they were not hard request for Naruto. Since he could send a dozen shadow Clones to take care off most of not all the requests that he began to call side chores. Jorgan found the shipment of war droids and after taking the relevant information from the crate and the actual Droid memory chips they destroyed them and analyzed the data.

"So Tavis is using a local Droid fanatic to make him his toys. I don't think he wants them for mere security purposes. We need to shut down the Droid maker before Tavis has an army or these mechanical nightmares waiting for us." Naruto smiled at Jorgan as he said that and looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"You already know where the sick bastard is don't you?" Naruto told him his clone on a side chore found the address in the pocket of a mugger. The two walked towards the heavily encrypted pad and Naruto began pushing buttons like it was the most fun game ever. This was another time Jorgan was caught by surprise. He managed to Crack the door code in record time.

"Just how many specialization courses did you complete?" Jorgan asked him and Naruto with his rifle in hand told him he completed fifteen, he even said that the one he didn't was the medic specialization. Jorgan of course had to ask why he failed that specialization. As Naruto blasted a large Droid apart he simply answered that he failed because his bedside manner was to harsh according to the instructor.

"I simply can't lie. If I know a person is going to die painfully and said person asked me to give her the gory details of what will happen to her, I tell her just as she asked. Hence I failed the medical specialization. I was told that I could have soften the blow, but I still don't see the benefit of lying to a woman in pain. By telling her the truth she could get her affairs in order."

Jorgan had to admit it would be the most efficient thing to do, but not the most humane thing to do. He and Naruto blasted every Droid till they made it to the lab. Till they found their target. "Excuse me but could I ask you why do you feel it necessary to destroy my work?" The man looked like he used steroids every single day. He also had some extensive cybernetics done on himself.

"We just wanted to come in and talk. Your droids seem not to let us in." The man could not believe what he was hearing. He simply asked them what was so important that they needed to blast through some of his best droids to talk to him about.

"We are here to talk to you about your work with a Commander Tavis. We are hunting the lousy traitor and would appreciate if you didn't supply him with Hunter killer droids. I would also like to have any Intel that you might have on him, so would you kindly do as we asked and give us that Intel?"

The man could not help but to laughing at Jorgan as he said that."Commander Tavis is one of my very oldest and best customers. I think I am going to do something better for you two. You can test my newest cybernetic experimental units. I was planning to use these on my sleeper agents so that I can kill the Senate and declare myself Emperor of the Republic."

Naruto smiled as he and Jorgan took down the supposedly invincible droids and the man didn't look to happy that his experimental units had been dismantled so easily. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to make those units? Now I am really mad! Why won't you just die already!"

The man decided to attack him head on thinking his own cybernetic enhancements would guarantee him his victory, however he soon found himself fighting for his life. He quickly threw an EMP grenade at them, surrendering their weapons useless for now.

Jorgan charged head on, coming in with a flying knee. "Commander! quick take him!" he punched at the cyborg few times before he hit him with a knee, forcing him back, Naruto then came in with a jump kick, hitting the Cyborg right in the face. "GAH!" blood leaked out of his noise and mouth.

Jorgan chose this moment take out a combat knife and sliced at him, however the Cyborg quickly grabbed Jorgan's arm and threw him over his shoulder, however Jorgan then kicked him in the face, forcing him back, right into Naruto's waiting knife, stabbing him in the spine. "AHH!" he screamed in pain, Naruto let him fall to the ground as Jorgan got up.

As he was dying he said he made cybernetic implants that were not traceable and he had dozens of sleeper agents and as he laid down on the floor he screamed that the end of the Republic would come from his little masterpieces.

"Damn it, if he is telling the truth the people in the lab are all possible threats to the Republic. I know just what General Garza would ask us as soon as you answer that call. She will ask us to kill them to eliminate the treat. I don't know about you Naruto but killing innocent civilians would definitely put me in a very angry mood for a long time."

Naruto agreed with him and decided to think of another way to keep them alive. "So these people supposed to have untraceable cybernetics and we got all his research files thanks to my Clones. How about we tell the General about the potential asset it would be to be able to examine these so called sleeper agents and be able to enhance our own military with some nice upgrades?"

Jorgan had to admit that at the very least the innocent civilians would be able to live. General Garza actually listened to the entire conversation and reluctantly agreed to Naruto's suggestion.

As they reported the end of the war Droid supply chain to General Garza she told them of their next mission and thus they had to drop into a gang controlled sector. Technically it was not under the control of the Black Suns but when you see the leader of the Black Suns seating on the equivalent to a throne acting like he owned everything. It was hard not to say he did not control the sector.

Once again his Clones took off and began doing the side chores. It seems Tavis was having the men of a lab do some rather dubious research and it was clear from the look on the Hutt's face that he did not approve one bit.

As he took down one guard to the research center they realized what the research was really all about. It was one attempt to produce a synthetic drug that made spice look like it was sugar candy.

"So Tavis is not happy with just making a pact with a maniac. Now it seems he wants to develop a drug so addictive and habit forming that not even a Hutt considers moral. This is another example why I keep telling you those traitors lost their minds."

Jorgan had spend many of their taxi hours trying to convince him that the fact his previous squad mates defected to the Empire was a clear example of a bunch of people becoming insane.

"Jorgan does an insane person have the focus and charisma to convince a mad man to make him some of the most advanced cybernetics we have ever seen? Does a mad man have the intelligence to keep a new deadly drug being developed right under a Hutt's nose?"

Jorgan could not counter those arguments. It made him realize that the previous members of Havoc had intentionally and with no mental illness had chosen with a fully clear and sound mind to betray the very Republic they had once sworn to protect.

The drug lab was destroyed and so was several other labs that produced spice. The General told him the next sector would more than likely be the one controlled by a group of vigilantes that they called themselves the Justicars, they were suppose be some kind of new militia unit made up of former soldiers, from what Naruto saw, he can only say only couple of the Justicars were doing a good job while the rest acted like thugs.

His mission in this sector was to find information on Kardan since he was an old friend of the vigilantes. If anyone knew how to find them it was going to be them.

The Justicar sector proved to also have quite a few people in need also and Naruto could not help feeling that it was a repeating theme in each sector. He told Jorgan and the only thing the Cathar did was laugh that it took him three sectors to figure it out. He joked that maybe it was a simple case of his old age catching up with him.

The Justicars base proved to be heavily armed. The arms he found out came from a secret supplier. "Jorgan why is it that I am almost expecting to see the Imperial sign on these guns these supposed vigilantes are carrying? Hell this entire sector feels like a military base."

Jorgan had to agree the only thing missing was a few dozen imperial flags and a few Sith walking around. That was when a woman wearing heavy armor and a breather mask came down the very same path they were. "You just had to jinx this didn't you?"

Naruto walked like nothing was wrong till the woman stopped in front of him. "I need to ask you something and if it is not the answer I am expecting I am sorry but I will have to kill you both. Is either one of you someone called Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?"

Naruto didn't miss the chance and straighten his back. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, miss juggernaut. Now what can I do for you except dying that is?" this cause her to laugh as she heard that.

"I actually need to give you something from the Emperor. He was quite happy to hear that you wished him a happy birthday. He said that he was so happy to know the first person he ever kissed still remembered him and was quite touched by the gesture. " She took something from her pocket and threw it at him. It was a box neatly wrapped and with the card reading _'_ _Many thanks for saying happy birthday, Dope._ ' Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

She began to walk away before Jorgan asked her where she was going and her name. "Who me? I am going to do the next thing I was told. The name is Darth Lenvanie. It seems you two will need a hand so I am going to keep these Justicars busy. Do keep safe handsome, I don't want to have anyone else kill you." she walked away, swaying her hips as if trying get his attention.

Jorgan was speechless as he saw her walk away. "Well Jorgan it seems you have a potential Sith girlfriend. I don't know whether to congratulate you or start that paperwork for your funeral." Jorgan punched him on Naruto's shoulder and told him not to even say it.

"For all we know you will end up with a imperial spy as a wife. So don't say something you might later regret." Naruto was opening the box and in it was something he didn't expect. It was lightsaber. The weird thing the blade had the same shape his old katana had.

He felt it in his hand and with a few swings he couldn't help but to smile. The note inside made perfect sense. _'Hey dope, thanks for remembering my birthday after so many years. It turns out I missed your for a long time. Hope you like this sword, and consider it my gift to you. It's the replacement for the sword I broke so many years ago. Love, teme.'_

Jorgan looked at the so called gift and could not help but to stare at Naruto as he turned it off and placed it on his belt. "So let me get this straight you were the first person the Emperor of the Sith Empire ever kissed? Do I need to remind you we have this little thing called don't ask, don't tell? He sent you a Sith Lord to help you and deliver to you a birthday present."

Naruto told him it was a rather funny moment in his life and if he ever had the time he would tell him so the two can share a laugh. "The teme and I grew up in the same village. I will tell you the whole thing kiss story later but you can relax I like women and I am not gay."

The two actually had an easier time that they did before as they fought into the command room of the very Justicars and found a mature looking man still wearing Havoc colors, he turned to look at them, seeing the insignia on their armor. "A Havoc insignia, I was told you were dead. You must be Naruto. Tavis told me all about you when you joined the squad. I am the previous leader of the squad Jeff Kardan."

The Imperial troops looked at him and waited to see if Kardan would kill him. "Kardan I am going to ask you to help me to bring in Tavis and the others. I don't want to see my former squad mates killed or used by the Empire. They think the Empire cares about them but we all know that is not true at all."

Kardan was laughing for a second. "No Lieutenant, I don't imagine they do care. I am too old however to be fooled by someone as young as you. You destroyed the implants and droids that would keep them safe, the very drug that Tavis planned to use against the Hutt Cartel and have a Sith giving you a present and a Darth's helping hand. No, you want to kill them like the rest of the Senate does. They were like my kids and I am not going to help you kill them."

He turned to the Imperials and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for idiots a signed invitation killed the fool already." Kardan left as soon as the Imperials began to shoot at Naruto and Jorgan.

Lucky the fight didn't take very long to finish, Naruto cracked the Imperials log and the computer of the Justicars. He knew exactly where they had to go next. Kardan was setting an information and communication relay down in a place that was simply called the works.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only.**

* * *

The works were full of crazy droids, drooling monsters, and a few engineers that worship parts of the infrastructure of the planet like it was their faith. All was made even worse for them with the fact that Imperials were now crawling in the same steamy, smelly tunnels and passages.

"Would it be too much to ask that a bunch of Rakgouls eat the Imperials and save us the trouble?" Naruto slapped Jorgan behind the head as he finished saying that.

"Think before you speak, nobody deserves that. I mean think about the poor rakghouls for a second, they be sick and suffering having to eat something so foul. Would you want a piece of an imperial in your stomach? Not even I would consider it let me tell you." The two could swear that the crazed droids were actually giving them a wide area of person space and some were even laughing.

As they made it past the droids and everything else Naruto was happy to see his shadow clones took care of the side requests as they made it into the unofficial Imperial occupied territory.

"There Republic soldiers here! what are you waiting for? Kill them." shouted the commander.

Naruto smile as an idea came to him and he answered, "He is telling the truth I am a republic soldier. Would you like to shoot me now or wait till you get home?"

The Imperial guy next to him could not believe he was hearing this. "Shoot him, Shoot now!"

Naruto looked at the guy who shouted. "You stay out of this he doesn't have to shoot you now."

The guy just marched over to the guy pointing the blaster ."You say he doesn't have to shoot, well I say he does have to shoot, so shoot me now." The Imperial blasted his head off then there were three Imperials left.

One of the other Imperials decided to think this through. "OK, I can be rational, let's try this again."

Naruto could not deny the request.

"Would you like to shoot me now or wait until your get home?"

"Shoot him now."

"You stay out of this he doesn't have to shoot you now."

The Imperial told him to hold it. "I see the problem. Pronoun trouble, it's he doesn't have to shoot you now. It's he doesn't have to shoot me now. SO SHOOT ME NOW!" they guy blasted his head off like the other guy before him and now there are two Imperials left.

"Your are an imperial soldier, right?" the guy holding the blaster said right.

Naruto decided to say something to change the direction of he discussion. "And if he was a republic soldier what would you do?"

The Imperial took the bait hook and sinker. "Yeah, smart guy if I was a republic soldier want would you do." then there was one imperial and saw the business end of a huge weapon held by Jorgan pointed at him. "Momma." There were no more Imperials guarding the entrance to the room where Kardan, the Imperials and the communication relay was being built.

"Lieutenant, it is admirable that you fought all the way to his place, but this is getting ridiculous. Do yourself a favor and more importantly me a favor and kill yourself. I am too busy trying to keep Tavis and the others alive."

Naruto looked at him with an angry glare. "Kardan you want them to live and so do I. Help me bring them in peacefully and we don't have to risk their lives."

"Your general wants them dead, not captured and your here on her orders why should I believe you?"

Naruto was now angry, he glared at Kardan. "You need glasses if you can't see this on my chest. I am a member of Havoc. They are my squad mates and getting them away from the clutches of the imps is one thing I need to do. The imps are just using them and when their no longer useful they will kill them. I need your help to make them see reason. Why would I kill my own squad for crying out loud."

Kardan looked at him and for a second he smiled as he saw that he indeed was quite proud that he almost forgot that the imps were still working on the relay. "Kardan, I hate to remind you but the people you are talking in are enemies of the Empire. Just when are you going to prove your loyalty to the Empire and kill these fools?"

Jeff looked at the Imp like he was nothing more than a bug. "I never said I was loyal to your Empire or the Republic, I am only loyal to Havoc Squad and these people you insulted are from Havoc Squad. I think you just made a mistake your are not going to live to regret. Come on Naruto let's blast these fools and then we can be free to talk."

The fight was surprisingly easy and Jeff was more forthcoming about the reason why the rest of Havoc had decided what they did. The mission that they heard of was practically a suicide mission. They had to fight incredible odds and complete a mission which the Senate knew it was impossible to achieve, but they did it anyways.

"Even if you do convince them they will get some pretty long prison sentences which means not everyone will be so willing to surrender. What do you plan for those that don't surrender." Naruto just cracked his knuckles and said that he didn't plan on giving them the choice to begin with. He was going to get them back even if he had to knock some sense into them first.

Jeff couldn't help but to laugh and asked to try and reason with them first, if they tried to fight then by all means knocked them out, hog tie them or even freeze them in Carbonite, just as long as he brought them back to the Republic alive.

General Garza might be happy that they actually instead of destroying the relay they actually reprogrammed it to do exactly the thing the imps were trying to do to them. They tapped in to every single communication the Empire had anywhere near the region.

In less than three hours they had he location of needles down to the planet of Taris which made Jorgan quite happy. He didn't like the fact that Naruto pretty much promised to make sure the traitors returned alive, so being there to see him suffering in that rakghoul infested hellhole was as good as a payback as he was going to get. The two made their way out of the area, taking a taxi to the senate building.

The two marched right into her office and she was smiling which made the two of them feel nervous for a strange reason. "So Lieutenant when did you plan to inform me that the Sith Emperor was your childhood friend? Or that you are going to make certain to bring every Havoc Squad traitor in alive?"

Naruto had a feeling that made him wonder, _'Why, oh why he didn't destroy the relay instead of reprogramming it?'_ regretting doing that he smiled at his commanding officer. "We kill them, we might create more dissension amount the ranks. As for my friend I was seeing if it was true first, and lastly he is really not part of my mission so why mention something that has nothing to do with the Havoc members that defected from Havoc?"

General Garza simply said that it was important because it would have allowed her information to prevent the Senate oversight committee from conducting an inquire on his current mission and the rumor of Havoc Squad betraying the Republic, and since he is a member of the same Squad he would now have to go to the tower and answer their questions.

"One a lighter note I am also sending a requisition form for a new patrol craft. It should help you get around, since all your targets will be ready and on your on board computer by the time you are done talking with the Senators. I do however caution you that if you aren't careful you might make your next missions unnecessarily more difficult."

He and Jorgan walked all the way into the room, he was told and he saw five people, all wearing expensive clothes and trying to look intimidating. To Naruto they were mere children trying to look and play with the adults, also standing there were three senators, one a male human within his 50s, fair skin, bald, full gray beard. Another was a stern looking tall Cathar male, wildly hair and yellow eyes. And the last a female Mirialan in two pony tails and wearing a red dress. He sat down and the Cathar senator asked Jorgan if he needed to sit as well. He simply said he was more comfortable standing.

"Lieutenant, we have been hearing some rather disturbing news and rumors about Special Section these days and you have been called to answer some of our questions. I do apologize from keeping you from your important work but we do need those answers."

Naruto looked at her as she finished speaking and smiled almost like he had a feeling that he knew what this was really all about, to humiliate Garza and her men for their own political gain. Crooked politicians flinging manure to make themselves look better by comparison.

"Not at all Senator, please ask whatever you wish. I will however tell you some things are considered top secret and revealing them would jeopardize certain endeavours to better protect the Republic and it's citizens but if I can answer your questions I shall."

The male human with the beard began to speak. "Let's stop dancing around the pink elephant in the room. This meeting is about Ord Mantel and the defection of Havoc Squad to the Empire, we need to know the reason for their actions and your current actions against these traitors. Your loyalties have also come under suspicion but that is a matter for another meeting for another day."

Naruto continued to smile as if he had heard nothing surprising. The big cathar punched the desk with his fist and glared at him. "Well start talking brat, how long have those blasted traitors escaped your division's grasp and what are you doing about it?" his fellow Senators shot him a look to calm down, he did so but still didn't stop him from glaring at Naruto.

"Since Ord Mantel and I joined the Squad, we plan to apprehend and bring them back for questioning and subsequent incarceration. Now first off we didn't cause this, it was you and several other Senators who caused this when you sent them to that Suicide mission on Ando Prime. Oh, yes Jeff Kardan was more than willing to tell me everything about the mission and who sent them there."

This made the big Cathar back away form the desk in front of him, not liking this one bit. "Secondly I don't appreciate you calling me a brat. I been around as long as the Sith Emperor, and I was killing and fighting before your ancestor was a tadpole swimming in someone's balls. So listen you disrespectful, uppity little brat, you better learn to respect your elders or so help me I will give you some good old fashioned disciple. Am I making myself clear? Well am I punk?"

The temperature in the room dropped like they were naked on the surface of Hoth as he said that last part. The large Cathar now looked very worried here, if there was one thing Senators hated, it was when they look bad that might just cost them their jobs.

"Now if you will excuse me I have much work that I need to get back to, unless your committee has more questions?" Naruto gave them a smirk, knowing he want this game.

The committee had no more questions or more likely they didn't want to keep him occupied any longer. The longer he was there the longer they would feel this fear that made them try very hard not to wet themselves. The female Mirialan soon brought their attention to hand.

"No Lieutenant, we don't have any more questions at this time, I thank you for your cooperation and you may be called again at a later date but if everything in your missions goes well that will not even be necessary."

Naruto got up and left with Jorgan as he left the room the Senators gave a collective sigh of relief. "And here you were thinking the Lieutenant was going to be easy pickings, you said. He is a lowly punk you said, he will cower before our might you say. We just woke up a sleeping dragon by pocking at his eye with a stick. If he chose to reveal what about that mission we would all be hanging from the top of this tower by our necks."

The Cathar senator decided to do some damage control. "He will not do so, this would only weaken the Senate and draw the Empire down on us all. He is loyal to the Senate and thus he will not do anything that would harm any of the members of the Senate."

The white haired man finally decided to speak again. "Correction, he is loyal to the Republic and if it helps the Republic he wouldn't cry a single tear if we all die as long as the Republic and the citizens are safe. I get the feeling he considers the entire Senate dying not a loss to cause concern and that he thinks more Senators could simply be elected to replace the ones that die."

The female Mirialan senator sat down and looked at the ceiling. "How does General Garza stand up to him? I almost felt like he was going to reach into out with the force and pull all of our hearts though our chests a moment there. Yeah, great idea treating a man like him like he is a snot nosed brat. Turns out we are the snot nosed brats that insulted an adult and it is an adult that has our lives in his hand, brilliant, just brilliant. Next time that cathar makes a suggestion I am slapping him so hard he will have teeth come out of his tail."

Jorgan was also reevaluating after he saw Naruto turn some of the Senators that could make generals quake in fear, feel a much worse fear themselves. "Naruto, why didn't you just expose them and be done with it."

Naruto smiled at him and simply said without out actual testimony and evidence that would be useless. This way they will think twice before trying to use Havoc again for political gain and would keep them from messing with the missions that they would have to do next. "The next missions are enough of a pain without them sticking their noses into them and making them even worse."

The two walked to where the hanger bay was, passing people as they walked before they finally came towards where their ship was at.

The ship might be new but it sure was not built for visual appeal. To Jorgan it looked like a remodeled garbage transport ship. They entered and the Droid, a golden color one that looked like it was build be a butler, walked up to them but he didn't have time to introduce himself.

Naruto walked up to the Droid and began speaking. "Look, you are going to be my errand boy, mechanic, cook, nurse maid, butler and Secretary. So might as well get along, right See Two? Now instead if telling me you can't fight and the wonders of this thing. How about we just take off and get to work?"

The Droid looked like he was about to cry as he said that. "You have no idea how long my series has been waiting for someone to understand that without one of us having to explain it. By your command Master, I live to impress and make your life aboard this ship better each day." the droid went over to the cockpit and soon active the hyberdrive to Taris.

Taris was much as he read in the old history books. It was a colossal city planet before a man decided to blast it into a ruined version of itself. Naruto continue to hear General Garza sing praises about the noble effort in the reconstruction of the former city planet.

Naruto waited until he had enough and looked at her with a glare. "No matter how you refurbish, rebuild, polish, paint and redecorate it a turd is still a turd." this made the Droid and Jorgan begin laughing as she saw her disapproving look on her face.

"Still as professional as ever I see, very well you need to find Needles and what gruesome thing he is doing on this planet. You might have to round up most Intel but don't worry the planet garrison have been instructed to help you." General Garza also decide drop the bomb of what Naruto will be facing here.

"You will be likely facing pirates, bandits, smugglers, rakghouls, Imperials and quite possible whatever friends and allies Needles made there. So no pressure, and good luck." Naruto groaned, this was gonna be a long week ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Naruto and Jorgan got out of the space port, only to find a couple of people arguing about something in a very loud and disrespectful tone. Naruto not being one for loudmouth obnoxious brats want to find out what the trouble was. What he found was nothing worth getting so upset about.

"So your telling me you been keeping this soldier from doing his rounds, because you want to claim land that your family owned since before your grandparents knew how to use how use a toilet? Fine, just fine. I will find out what is living there and see if I can solve this situation. Anything to keep you from undermining this bases security more than you already have."

Jorgan suggested they could simply kill them and leave their corpses outside the walls of the outpost, rakghouls are not what you would call picky eaters.

This made the two shut up in a hurry. "Unfortunately Sergeant as much I would love to do that and believe me I would, we have a duty to protect the citizens of the Republic even from their own stupidity it seems." The very much frustrated soldier said that as he knew they wouldn't stay quiet for long.

However then another issue came up when they visited the camping area, a bunch of settlers that wanted their land back from pirates but since they couldn't get that since they can't leave the base, they made a long list of things to get. He decided to let a whole bunch of Shadow Clones take care if this.

They did in record time by the time they actually reached the command post. Colonel Graff, the man in charge of the command, was not that big in offering any aid or even interested in having them on the plant at all. "So basically we have instructed the people to help, translates to your own your own on this planet. I just love Taris don't you Naruto? The friendly people, the warm and caring welcome and the wonderful wildlife. Yes Come to Taris the most friendly planet in the entire galaxy." Naruto smirked at that.

Colonel Gaff didn't like the sound of what Jorgan said it seems. "Look, I would love to help you out but first you won't tell me your mission objectives because of it being classified and second I got an entire planet full of horrible man eating monsters and a infrastructure to rebuild with little to no aid from the Republic. You can see how this would make anyone bitter."

He looked to the right and saw just the person he needed. "Sergeant Dorne, would you kindly help this gentlemen with their problem. Maybe you both being so fond of regulations and red tape I can get back to my own impossible mission of saving this planet."

She did come and introduced herself to Naruto and Jorgan, she was a young woman within her 20s, in very top shape, wearing a regular Republic uniform, she was fair skin, very nice blue eyes, her dirty blonde color hair was tiled in a pony tail. Overall, It only took a little while before Naruto's brain restarted it seems, Jorgan notice it right away.

"Sergeant Elara Dorne, Search and Rescue. You will be interested to know that their have been several disappearances of personnel out in routine patrols. I have noted and marked each of their last positions on his file. If you find anything that you require my assistance be sure to call me at this frequency."

Naruto promised that he would do his best to also find where these missing soldiers ended up. The Colonel suggested down a gullet of a pack of rakghouls.

As Jorgan and Naruto walked out of the command center Jorgan had to know why did he spaced out when he met Sergeant Dorne. "Naruto I haven't known you long but you never space out like that, what exactly did you find so distracting about her."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a way to tell him. "For starters she has the way if speaking that somehow seems very familiar for some strange reason. The other thing is when I looked at her I felt something in my chest. Finally she is one of the most beautiful women I met in a long time and I met quite a few very nice looking ladies."

Jorgan couldn't help to laugh as he said that. " he familiar tone is likely because your childhood friend is the Emperor of the Sith Empire. Her accent is pure Dromund Kaas to be certain. Your feeling in your chest and finding her alluring might be that you actually fell in love with her the minute you met her."

Jorgan looked at Naruto shaking his head and couldn't believe his luck or lack of luck it seems, it really depends on how you look at it. "Naruto only you would find love in this cesspool of a planet. I don't know if it good or bad luck but either way let's get going we got a wild goose chase to do and so we best get to it." Naruto nodded and the two made their way to where missing troops were last seen.

They found something strange at every single place troops went missing, so he decide to call in and reports it. Elara told them that the ship components they found actually belonged to the same ship but the strange thing was the parts should not even be in the area they were in.

"So basically these parts were left as bait and when the troops stopped to check them out. That is when the enemy jumped out of hiding and ambush them." Jorgan smelled as he said that without actually looking up. He did hear some rather funny gurgling noises and a lot of movement, he swear he could smell something nasty coming.

"And how do you know that Naruto, it is almost like it was happening to us." Naruto looked at the only survivor of an enemy ambush that attempted get them a while ago, he looking like he just saw a demon kill off the scavengers that were part of his ambush team.

"That is because we were just ambushed and I took care of it while you kept scanning that component they used for bait. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way you will tell me exactly what I want to know of what I did to this bunch of idiots will seem like a slap on the wrist by comparison. So where are the soldiers and where is the base were the rest of these scumbags you call friends located?"

The fool must have thought that he was nuts for asking him. "And if I don't tell you?" Naruto explained very easily if he didn't tell him he was going to do this the hard way and get the information anyways but he would get it by pulling his soul right out of him and tormenting his soul so much that it will be nothing by the time he was done with it. Leaving him a soulless husk to be devoured by the next rakghoul that found him.

The scavenger could tell he was not kidding around, he sweated deeply here. "The base is a few dozen feet from the old wreckage of the Ender Spire. You know that old ship that was blown to bits by the same maniac that did this to this word. Now that you know where the base is the soldiers should be inside. Now I told you what you wanted are you going to set me free?"

Naruto smiled and said of course he was free to go. See nothing wrong with a little cooperation now was it? Jorgan found it a bit strange that he was letting him go. He was about to ask but that was before he noticed the strange symbol on the scavenger's armor. The scavenger ran for dear life or so he pretended.

When the scavenger was long gone Jorgan asked if the tracking device he planted on him was working. Naruto smiled and said that of course it was. "So you never believed a single word of what he said. Why bother listening to him at all? Why not kill him?"

Naruto told him the soldiers were in the base it was the location of the base that was a lie. "You can't lie to these little eyes of mine. There is an old saying back where I used to live. The devil is not wise because he is the devil. The devil is wise because he is old. Now we can just follow the fool and take care of another ambush when we get there."

Jorgan began to wonder why is killing come as if it was the single most natural thing in the universe to this guy. Sure he has killed but never with the cold relaxed look Naruto had. "Naruto would you mind me asking an question? It's kind of personal."

Naruto continued to follow the tracking signal and blasting one idiot pirate after another like he was killing flies. "Jorgan we work together fell free to ask anything at all. I will decide whether or not to answer."

Jorgan kept walking behind him and after a few hundred yards, he decided since he got nothing left to lose why not ask. "How old were you when you killed your first kill and how?" Jorgan was getting bad feeling what could be the likely case here.

Naruto saw that the signal finally stopped and wouldn't you know it it was exactly where the idiot told them, a bunker a few dozen meters from the wreckage of a ship, so the guy was telling the truth except Naruto knew better. He looked at it and realized that this bunker was just a distraction and instead of leading them back to the base the scavenger was leading them to a death trap.

"I was about six years old, the person was in a mob was trying to kill me. You know just like every other birthday for me. I still had my pal Kurama with me back them. So I caused the guy to trip and picked up his knife and slit his throat from ear to ear. I got a nice bad that day and ate some Ramen at a local stand. Nothing major, why you ask?"

He made a handsign and made a dozen shadow Clones who ran towards the bunker, killing everything on the way. Naruto walked quite calmly towards the bunker kicking the odd corpse out of the way. When he finally got to the scavenger that lied to him he looked at him with silver colored eyes and irises that looked like many rings. Jorgan could only watch on this, he was really starting question mental health of his commanding officer.

It was then they found the very same scavenger from before within the base. "I tried being nice to you and you lie to me. Now we are doing this the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you." He grabbed the guy punched right through his chest and something similar to a force apparition was been held in his hand. With his free hand he called on King Yama or otherwise known as the chief judge of the underworld.

King Yama, always a pleasure to see you. Could you please get this guy to tell me where my fellow soldiers are? You can keep him afterwards as my way of thanking for your help."

The big angry looking demon did as Naruto asked and he told him the fool did lie. The lie was that not all the soldiers were there. They already sold most of them or outright killed them. He told him the rest were a floor he needed to use the lift on the back. He threw him the access key of the lift and when back to the underworld saying he needed time to play with his new toy.

The soul of the scavenger was dragged by the demon kicking and screaming for mercy. Too bad he would not find any where he was going.

As he made it to the lift and began to go to the lower floor. Jorgan was ever so glad that Naruto was actually on his side. He didn't want to imagine how that felt where he was, but he believed that the body boiling and being reduced by to a paste was a clear indication that what ever the scavenger was going through was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

However one of the scavengers stood up.

"You listen to me your spineless, worthless Republic scum. We of the Taris Liberation Army will never bow down to you or your corrupt government. We needed your help so long ago, but you offered none. Now you return to steal our land. If you want your pitiful thugs back we demand the same of three million credits for each other soldiers we have captured or they shall die here."

Naruto could help but to walked up to the large Cathar, making sure a nearby video record. "You know that you are going to need to use more of an authoritarian tone of voice. You should like someone leaving a message in a machine about being late on a pizza delivery."

The guy must have caught by surprise or he didn't think of him as dangerous enough for concern. "You really think my delivery needs work? Maybe your right but I simply don't have it in me to speak like a Sith lord. Anything else wrong about the video while we are discussing it?"

Naruto mentioned that the amount was ludicrous. They wouldn't pay fifty credits for all of the soldiers they had. They would simply called them killed in action and send some more. It was not like they had a shortage of recruiting stations as it were.

The big guy saw that maybe the guy was right. "You know you're could right about that. The thing is I need to raise money and a lot of it quickly. The guys in my so called Liberation Army are just fell lows who want to earn a living. Let's face it the labor market on Taris is as dry as the desert on Tatooine."

Naturo asked him why not work as a construction crew for the Republic. He said that it was because they had worked as a construction crew but they kept sending them to work at places that were rakghoul infested hell holes.

Naruto told him he collapsed all the tunnels and now it was much safer to work construction rather than betting the Republic will care about a few dozen missing grunts. "If what you said is true I wish we had actually welcomed you in rather than try to ambush you. Sorry about that."

"No, problem. Mind telling me who hired you to capture the Republic soldiers? And can I take the ones behind the force field?" Naruto smiled as he asked these thing but the big Cathar was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"He was a twitchy little guy, had quite a lot of cybernetics and he said to call him Needles. As for the people behind the force field actually, we placed them back there to sort of protect them. This Needles guy he sends a massive rakghoul as his messenger and we don't want them to be exposed to the disease now do we?"

Jorgan decided to shock him by telling him they already killed a massive rakghoul on the way to where they wore he even said he had this weird tattoo of a flower on his face. The big Cathar relaxed when he heard that.

"As for the soldiers be my guest. Take them and be sure that we are grateful of allowing some of us a second chance. I promise we will work hard to help rebuild this world we love so much. Into a better and brighter place than the old Taris ever was."

Naruto walked over to the force shield and turned it off, soon as that happened Eleara showed up with a medical team, he went over to one of the now freed Troopers, a human male with fair skin, blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing light armor, he was pretty beat up but still standing.

He gave a look as Eleara came over to them. "Sergeant, report, did you learn anything about enemy?" the Sergeant didn't salute her or anything, simply reply. "Um, yes sir, Sergeant sir. As our former captor here was explaining to the Lieutenant here, we were captured by a guy name Needles, oh and there are Imperials on Taris, you need anymore info you probably already know?" there was quite bit of disrespect in his tone.

Naruto was not going to let that go unpunished. He walked over to the insulting man and grabbed him by the neck. "That attitude is getting you nowhere and fast. You can apologize to her now or I lighten the amount of people the medical team needs to attend to. In case that your are an absolute idiot that means I kill you were you stand and burn your corpse to ashes so what is it going to be an apology and change in attitude or a fiery funeral?"

Elara decided to step in and ask him to let him go. "Their prejudice is expected Lieutenant, I was born imperial after all. No need to here an apology but I do have to thank you for saving them and attempting to defend my honor."

The other soldiers said that this Needles guy the big Cathar talked to before was dressed like an Imperial. "Great, just great. We got Imperials on this planet. I hope they are not Sith or we might need some help from the Jedi Council." said one of the Medical team members, unaware that Naruto was more then able take down a Sith.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

Turns out finding the Imperial makeshift base was not that hard at all. The only thing the damn thing was missing was an Imperial flag so they actually spray painted the emblem on the outside. If this was not an invitation it was sure close enough.

Naruto and Jorgan blasted their way in, fighting through any Imperial Soldiers in their way, luckily they got them by surprised, so it was rather easy. They then ound a Sith warrior and he looked like he won the lottery. "Well I hope you put your affairs in order because this here armor can only be cut by a light Saber and since you guys are grunts you're as good as dead."

That was when Naruto remembered the gift he was sent by his old friend. He made twenty shadow Clones which shocked the poor dumb Sith scum and then each of them pulled something from their belts and turned them each on.

If the situation was any funnier, he was sure he was expecting that someone told him this was a practical joke. Since nobody did and he saw all those light sabers the only thing he was thinking was that he just had to tell them what to use to cut him up like a turkey.

The remains of the Sith looked like ground meat, cooked ground meat when Naruto was done with him. "Have I told you how happy I am that you are on my side?" Jorgan asked and he told him he actually never did.

As they began looking through the computer data he did tell him how lucky he felt he was in his side. "Which reminds me, how come you know how to use a light Saber?" Naruto told him as he looked at a wall, that it was a sword. He has been using them for years so it shouldn't come as such surprise.

His eyes activated and he pulled the panel of the wall revealing a Imperial Officer, a older man within his 50s, wearing the typical Imperial uniform, he also had a look that made Naruto distrust him, the officer place his arms in the air. "Alright you caught me. Here let's make a deal. I will tell you everything about Needles and you let me go. How does that sound?"

Jorgan had to ask how he knew they were looking for Needles? The Imp told him they were wearing Havoc colors and were looking at data from their servers, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Just as he finished telling them a communication link was established with Naruto's ear piece. "Don't trust him Lieutenant. The man is a scumbag that to compared to him Hutts run homeless shelters and give most of their money to charity."

He put the transition on the holoprojector so everyone could hear the conversation. "His name is Thorus, he is a war criminal." Thorus could not believe his bad luck. The person who ultimately caused him to be demoted to his current rank was right there on the projector.

"Elara Dorne why couldn't you do me a favor and drop dead already? I had hoped a rakghoul pack screwed you to death or at least had you for a snack."

Naruto could see she was as happy to see him as he was to see her. "So tell me Elara what did this guy do to be a war criminal." Thorus didn't like where this was going.

"He killed innocent civilians, many against direct orders from Imperial High Command."

Thorus had to buy his freedom and he had to do so now, at least before Elara told Naruto how he made order the death of a Twi'lek refuge camp just because they were aliens, Thorus attempted to reason with Naruto. "Rakghouls, Needles is studying Rakghouls. He is trying to turn the disease into a weapon. His friends are delivering Rakghouls and Republic Soldiers to a way station a few hundred meters for here. I am telling you everything. Now you must keep your end of the deal."

Naruto looked at the projection of Elara. "Well Sergeant, what do you think I should do?" She didn't waste a second to tell him he should take out his blaster and blow his head off. Naruto had a different idea and he was sure that Jorgan and Elara would love it.

"I have a better idea." He used the Transformation Technique to become Darth Malgus, shocking everyone within the room, Naruto then imitating his voice he spoke. "For crimes against Imperial orders I find you guilty of high treason against the Emperor and the Sith Empire. Your punishment shall be death. Die like the dishonorable worm you are." He flicked his wrist and broke Thorus head clean off.

He changed back and made sure that was the only recording left on the base computers. "Bravo, what a performance, all I was missing was some popcorn." Jorgan said as Naruto changed back to his normal form. Elara was applauding as he changed back.

"Now we got to visit the way station and pay Needles a visit. I don't know which is worse, that Needles is making a weaponized version of the Rakghoul plague or the fact that his friends are helping him. He didn't seem that friendly to me when I met him."

Jorgan had to say that there was only one way to find out. He and Jorgan continued to walk through the Taris wilderness and while sending more shadow Clones to continue the side missions along the way.

The two then finally found from what looked like a old base, they through Imperials and Rakghouls, making sure keep good distance away from Rakghouls, forcing Naruto to use Shadow Clones and other jutsu techniques. His Clones told him he pretty much finished every side mission currently available within the area, but they did make sure note about a small alliance one of the clones made with a Mandalorian name Duran Gorr, Jorgan did not seem very happy about that. As the two walked in a room, however they quickly took cover, to see what was going on.

Naruto could make out three figures within the room, one of them was Needles who was now wearing an Imperial uniform, there was another Imperial, a dark skin soldier, the next drew Naruto's main attention, it was somekind of Rakghoul but it looked lot different, it was standing tall like a humanoid and was even wearing armor. Needles then brought a needle that had odd green liquid in it.

"Ah, thank you Ensign Sarven on you're brave sacrifice, I'll be to never forget you." before the soldier knew it, Needles shot the needle inside him, Naruto and Jorgan could only look on in horror as the poor soldier screamed in pain as he changed into a Rakghoul, the armor ripped apart as his body changed. Naruto may have seen horrible things in his life, but that just made onto his top ten list. Needles smile at the sight.

"Ah very good, I will be needing more Rakghouls for my tests Vorzoth." the Rakghoul humanoid looked upset and surprised Naruto and Jorgan when it spoke. "I already gave you enough Rakghouls as you asked for, when will you keep you're end of the deal." it's voice was raspy, barely humanoid like. Needles didn't seem bother by the voice. "When the weapon is completed, with it, we will destroy the Republic base." however then Vorzoth turned to where Naruto and Jorgan where at.

"I smell an intruder." Vorzoth brought out a nasty looking viresword, it even had a person's skull on it. Naruto and Jorgan stepped out to the open, Needles smiled at the sight of Naruto.

"Ah Sergeant, nice to see you still alive and came to visit how nice. Excuse me, It's seems you got a major promotion congratulations Lieutenant, I am sure Commander Tavis is actually very glad that you achieved a higher rank so fast. You sure made our squad proud." however then Needles gave a scowl at Jorgan. "But I must question the company you keep, bringing that worm all the way from Ord Mantell just to die." Jorgan glared at Needles, resting his hand on his blaster.

Naruto tried to look as friendly as possible, seeing he just saw Needles turn an imperial into a nekghoul, that was not so easy.

"Needles, Kardan told me to give you a chance to surrender and come back to the Republic. Now what are the chances of you listening to reason and surrendering?" Needles shook his head. "Sorry Sergeant, but you came at a bad time, I needed some more subjects for the new weapon I have been building, now with you here, I just can't stop myself." Jorgan and Naruto did not like the sound of that.

"OK, Needles I hope you are wearing your dancing shoes." He made twelve shadow Clones and smiled at the shocked look on Needles' face. "Let's dance." the clones moved in fast, surprising Needles and Vorzoth, however Needles proven be a good shot as he was able shoot 3 of the clones before he was force to roll away, Vorzoth grabbed one of the clones and made it disappeared before he sliced one of the clones with his viresword.

However then Naruto stepped in, he brought out his lightsaber, Vorzoth attempted charge at him but Naruto jumped in the air, sliced his neck right open, blood leaked out as Vorzoth slowly died there. Needles shot his blaster at the clones, dodging from attacks from them, however just as he finished the last clone, Jorgan used the smoke to suddenly appear, gave a nasty punch to the face, Needles's head pull back, blood leaked out.

Jorgan then side kicked him in face, knocking Needles right out. Naruto nodded to Jorgan, they tiled up Needles and ready him be transport to the Republic base, after that, Naruto and Jorgan decide look around the lab for anything useful.

"Well that felt good." Jorgan said as he watched Naruto walk over to the console containing the weaponized version of the rakghoul plague, he never did liked Needles, he always gave him the creeps.

"So Jorgan what do you think we should do with this stuff? Personally I want to wake him up and inject him with it. Sort of left him have a taste of his own medicine but on the other hand Rakghoul cyborg is not going to make his prison stay that easy or beneficial for the poor sobs that have to guard him. So what is your opinion destroy or salvage?

Jorgan said if the rakghoul plague can be weaponized then using the same means to create a weaponized version of the cure would be easier with a sample. That and General Garza would love to have a souvenir from this ordeal. Naruto decided to take a sample and destroy the rest. No reason to leave the rest of it for some greedy and stupid pirate to try and use it later.

The two left the base, however just as they out in exit, they were surprised when standing front of the base, were couple dozen Mandalorians in both gray and blue armor, all armed to the teeth. "Oh shit!" cursed Jorgan as he brings out his blaster rifle, he always hated Mandalorians, for what they did to his homeworld during Mandalorian Wars, however he was surprised when Naruto stops him. "Naruto, what are you-" Naruto stops him, he points to one Mandalorian making his way towards them, Jorgan put away his rifle but still kept a firm grip on it.

The Mandalorian walking towards was very tall, taller then Naruto, he wore gray Mandalorian armor, his helmet off showing he was human with pale skin, wearing what looked like bone like tattoos on his face, his brown hair was in braids tiled in pony tail, his sharp green eyes looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't know why, but he got a impression that was lot like Zabuza, he stops front of them.

"So you're the real Naruto Uzumaki you're clone told me about, I heard great deal about ya." Naruto raise a brow, he was aware one of his clones made somekind of deal with him but he wasn't sure what it was, the memories didn't flow back to him for some reason. "Oh, like what?" Duran grinned.

"Heard lot of tales about you're work in Ord Mantell, destroying Sep bases and forces, destroying Imperial soldiers, completing missions that no one thought possible, I must admit, you have my respect if you're clone could defeat my men without killing them." he placed his hands behind his back. "But that's what am here for, am here regarding a deal you're clone told me about." Jorgan wasn't sure about this, so far Duran Gorr seem be typical violent Mandalorian in his eyes.

Jorgan decide butt in. "Oh, and what's that buckethead." several of the Mandalorians gave a scowl at Jorgan's direction, but Duran Gorr acted like nothing happened, though Naruto gave a hand sign that said 'don't make this come in blood bath' Naruto wanted know what was it his clone did here. "And that deal is?" Duran grinned. "You're clone promised me challenge and a worthy fight, the blasted Imperials are keep giving my people unworthy challenges, taking down civilians, refuges." Duran spited on the ground there.

"They want me and my men do coward's work, give me a challenge and I'll take it down, but giving me missions involving attacking civilians? pass." Jorgan raise a brow, since when Mandalorians question blood lust. "Since when you Mandalorians had a problem killing civilians." Naruto was curious himself, a lot he heard about Mandalorians suggested they were savages, Duran scowled.

"Because we Mandalorians seek improve ourselves against enemies that make us push ourselves, killing people who are unarmed is more for the cowards who like pick the weak. The work done on you're homeworld by Cassus Fett was a mistake made a zealot, that is all I will say. Back the matter in hand, I was hoping you would have something better in mind then Imperials tend give me." Naruto was starting see lot of Zabuza in this guy, something tells him that the two would get along.

"Very well Duran Gorr, if I need help with anything, I'll be sure call on you and you're men, but won't this cause problems for Mandalore?" Naruto thought about the alliance Mandalorians and Imperials have, Duran shook his head. "No, Mandalore encourages us to fight we willed, longest we maintain our honor and our traditions, we'll good for whatever side we fight, besides, I wouldn't collecting some Sith trophies." he patted a lightsaber he held on his waist.

Jorgan was surprised, this man has fought Jedi before? Naruto decide let that go for now, he might bring that matter the next time they met. Duran nodded. "Till the next time we meet, Ret'urcye mhi." he spoke in Mando'a, he and his men soon left the area, getting on speeder bikes before riding out of the area. Jorgan couldn't help but make be cornered about here. "Lieutenant, are we sure we can trust that man? his a Mandalorian, they tend be very violent." of course this is his point of view, Naruto decide keep a open mind here. "Let's give him an chance, if he wishes fight against the Empire, then who are we denial his request, anyway let's get going." the two made their way out of the area.

They stopped to nearby outpost to get back to Command Center, taking a speeder bike back.

As the two made it back to the Command Center, Naruto saw the colonel had a change of heart it seems. His Clones finishing all those side chores it seems really made his day and was a whole lot happier for it.

"Good work, Lieutenant. In my opinion, war criminals should not get a second chance. I have secured and treated your captive and have sent the appropriate forms for his transfer and subsequent court martial. General Garza has expressed that she wished to hear your report as soon as you arrived. Holo communicator have been established and secure you may use the terminal in the back. Again congratulations on your fine work." Naruto and Jorgan nodded to him and went over to where the holoterminal was at.

Naruto and Jorgan walked to the Holoterminal. "General Garza, target was captured and waiting in hold for transfer. Mission Accomplished on the lovely planet of Taris. Maybe next time we can get a nice peaceful mission maybe on Nar Shadda." Jorgan was heard saying next to him to be careful what he wished for. General Garza nodded, very happy of the news.

"Good work Lieutenant, some had second thoughts of me allowing you to head the squad. These suspicions and accusations have stopped with your results on Taris. Kardan will be happy you kept your word and got Needles into custody without needing to kill him. So tell me Naruto what do you think of Sergeant Dorne?"

Naruto briefly looked over his shoulder to see her hard at work. "Is this my personal or professional opinion, Ma'am?" Garza laughed and said she wanted to hear both.

"Professional opinion, she is hard working, dedicated and knows her regs better than most lawyers. Personally she is strong, focused, driven and hides a particularly sweet personality behind that frosty exterior. If this was under different circumstances I would be trying to win her heart till she was my wife and afterwards too. She had looks that are rare to find in uniform." Jorgan coughed, he had admit, he agreed with Naruto, not that he would state it.

Garza could not help but to glare at him. "Naruto, I might not be a radiant beauty now, but I will have you know I too was much like that when I was her age." Jorgan was heard commenting if that was before or after the foundation of the Galactic Republic, but General Garza heard him and gave him a nasty glare that made stood attention.

"Lieutenant, I would advise make sure you're Sergeant's mouth shut while in briefing. Also I would very much like if you have him clean toilets for a week or two. I want Sergeant Dorne in Havoc, she has the right skill and mind set for the job. You may tell her yourself that her transfer is immediate as soon as she accepts."

The communication channel was closed, Jorgan was not very happy about this. "Great, just my luck, next time, remind me wear my helmet." Naruto laughed as he walked over to where Sergeant Dorne was at. "Was there anything else you needed Lieutenant?" Elara trying to remain as professional as ever it seem, but she was having bit of a hard time as she looked in Naruto's eyes, almost losing herself in them.

"Sergeant Elara Dorne, you are here invited to join Havoc Squad. Your transfer to my unit will be immediate as soon as you accept. You will be our new medic should you agree as per General Garza's orders."

This took her by surprise and she could not hide the feeling of joy as she said yes she would accept. "It will be an honor to work with you Lieutenant. I will sing and transfer all my gear as per regulations and shall meet you both on board the ship."

Colonel Graff actually thanked him for all the good he had done for the planet and for his men. On a personal note he also thanked him from getting Elara out of the planet. In his opinion, he could now relax without the Imp in his command. Naruto gave him a strong punch to the gut and told him he was welcomed.

Colonel Gaff bend over, trying get his breathing again. "The hell was that for?!" The Colonel then notice he was he didn't feel that a nagging pain he was having lately. "Just realigned some of the bones in your vertebrae. Your pain should be lot less than it was before. Like I said you are welcome." the Colonel nodded, thankful but asked him if next time, did it less painful.

Naruto and Jorgan soon made their way back to their ship, meeting their new recruit along the way, now wearing green and white Republic trooper armor, they went into the ship and turned on the holonet.

General Garza was happy to report that the prisoner transfer had been completed and she asked if there was anything else he avoided telling her before. "As per security concerns I omitted reporting that we also secured a sample of the weaponized Rakghoul virus that Needles made. It is believed by myself and Jorgan that it can be used to make the delivery of a cure easier and faster. I am also including a sample of a new updated vaccine developed on Taris."

"Good work as expected Naruto. I am also happy to tell you that you are in luck your unit has been given a brief vacation leave due to the stress of working so much on Taris. Officially you are going to get a lovely vacation on Nar Shadda, unofficially you are to see to the retrieval of an experimental war Droid being developed under Tavis's Orders. We can't allow this dangerous droid to fall into his hands."

Naruto placed both vials in the compartment for secure transfer, he nodded to General Garza and turned off the holonet. Naruto then walked over to the now smiling Cathar who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I get it, I get it. I got my wish. Be careful of what you wish your and I told you so. So Jorgan in lie to you secretly laughing your furry ass off at my expense you are on toilet cleaning duty for the next to months. You better get to it."

That pretty much made his stop laughing alright. He went to get the toilet brush but Naruto stopped him and instead gave him a new toothbrush. This was not want he expected and with a huff went to clean the toilets with the new toothbrush. Good thing he kept his toothbrush secured as Naruto felt as he saw Jorgan glaring at him.

He walked over to the new member of the squad and she seemed to have finished packing her things. "It seems we will officially have a vacation, a paid vacation on Nar Shaddas. So Sergeant Dorne or if you permit Elara would you like to see the sights with me?" this caught her by surprise but it seems in a pleasant sort of a way.

"So unofficially we well be conducting an operation on the smuggler's moon. Ready and able to proceed with the mission, sir. Unofficially it will be fun. It has been a whole while since I went out on a date. I am actually looking forward to it."

Jorgan kept cleaning the toilet and kept saying under his breath to be careful what he wished for. As he was shaking his head and finished cleaning the first stall. Only five stalls left for the day.

The ship soon reached to Nar Shaddaa, the planet could be categorized as one massive casino city. If someone had the money there were practically no limit on the recreational options available to them. The new option for covert operations in their armor was actually quite nice and Naruto swore to himself that if Eleara dressed in a tight miniskirt with thigh high boots, his first stop would be the nearest bar so he can get stinking drunk.

That would be the only way he could excuse himself later for coping a feel and blatantly kissing her cheeks, lips and that ever sensitive spot on her neck. The other things that also surprised him is that. He barely spent a day with her near and he was already thinking of doing some very pleasurable things with her. He began to wonder when did he become such a pervert.

He could almost see Jiraya saying, "He is not a pervert, he is a SUPER PERVERT!" shaking these thoughts out of his mind, he walked towards the outer airlock to find that she was dressed very conservatively in a nice pant, blouse and vest outfit. He was dressed in his usual pants and shirt with boots and some nice black gloves.

"It is amazing how much the armor emitters can change the look of the armor depending on which mode you set it too." then Elara noticed Naruto was not saying anything. "Something the matter Naruto? Don't you have something to say to me?"

Naruto at that moment his brain finally rebooted. "That blouse really highlights the color of your eyes and you look quite lovely." Elara had to give him credit, he didn't go for the obvious gutter comment even though she could feel his eyes checking her body a few times already.

"Why the black gloves though Naruto?" Naruto just told him he wanted to keep his hands clean. She could not help but laughing at this answer. The two disembarked and went to check out the sights and of course collect some local Intel. The only place to do that was of course a local bar.

As soon as they walked arms linked into the cantina a man shouted to get there attention. "NARUTO, ELARA HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? YOU OF COURSE REMEMBER YOUR OLD PAL SPINNET!"

Naruto knew where this was going as he remembered being taught code name designations for the Republic SIS during his special forces training. "Spinnet, you are looking well. We are doing fine you know, family growing bigger kids getting into trouble. It is a miracle me and my beloved wife aren't bald from all the trouble our kids get us in with their toys." Elara blushed right there, knowing Naruto met her.

Elara Dorne was beginning believe things were gonna be interesting with Naruto around...


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

* * *

The bartender asked him if he knew these people. Spinnet told him Naruto was an old friend you could practically call him a distant cousin. "There is nothing practical about it. We are cousins Spinnet, too bad I can't tell my aunt what you said." this made the rest of the bar ignore them.

The bartender didn't want them disrupting his bar so he kindly suggested that they go to Spinnet's private party room, otherwise called his office. After being kicked out of the bar for beating up a fat ass Twi'lek slaver, they just did that.

As soon as the privacy was assured, he dropped the annoying fake personality. "Agent Spinner, SIS. I already know and was expecting you Lieutenant Naruto and Sergeant Elara from the infamous Havoc Squad. What brings you to my neighborhood?"

Naruto glared at him for the infamous remark. "Business, what else. I am here to look into a Droid my predecessor was having built, or did you think I came here for the wonderful surroundings and pleasant company?"

"It is no secret that I got thugs, kidnappers, rapists, Hutt crime lords and Imperials in enough quantity, I might as well call this an Imperial colonial world." Naruto had to agree with him, that his neighbors were not as pleasant as one would like but they did offer many intelligence opportunities.

"As fate would have it, I have been having a bit of a problem. It seems that a group of men in Republic Armor and a top of the line War Droid has been breaking in to the Hutt's banking establishments. I don't need to tell you how much trouble this is causing for our diplomatic relations with the Hutt Cartels."

Naruto almost felt like he was hearing Tsunade chewing him out because of something that happened back in the village. It sure made him smile as he remembered his old friends, but that also caused him cringe at memory of seeing some of his friends and other good people die in the Fourth Ninja War. Though knowing his old rival still alive did kind of help with the feeling.

"I get it, I get it. Just tell me you got a idea or even a guess where these pretend soldiers or possible traitors will strike next. I am sure you wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. Me and Elara can then contact Jorgan and with the three of us they should give us no problem."

Spinner actually was expecting him to make excuses on how the couldn't help since his mission took priority. "I have to tell you, it is nice to see a special forces unit that is willing to work with us."

Naruto got up and turned off his camouflage from his armor and now stood in full armor, orange and black Republic Trooper armor, rifle strapped to his back and a light Saber strapped on his belt. "It shouldn't be that much of a surprise we are all on the same side after all. We all want the same thing. To protect and defend the innocent people of the Republic." well, it was true for most cases when it came to spy units like SIS, luckily Naruto was dealing with one of their better ones.

Elara followed suit and turned off her camouflage and she was smiling as she heard him say those words.

They were told by Spinner that the attacks were cyclical in nature and they found a pattern. He told them the expected next place where they were supposed to hit, Naruto then contacted Jorgan. "Jorgan meet us in the promenade. Come packing heat we got a party to crash and you don't want to miss out on the fun."

Jorgan from the ship, was actually smiling as he heard these words. _'I knew he hated this Cloak and Dagger bullshit as much I do. It is about time we do what we do best. Kick ass and take names.'_ The golden droid couldn't believe how fast the Cathar squad member went from bored to tears to looking like he won the power ball lottery without buying a ticket. Jorgan quickly gotten into his gear, scraping on lot of ammo with him before he makes his way to the location area.

The place was a Hutt Cartel money storage and thus it held all the money the nearby casino and club made for the day, as the team arrive, they looked around, getting firm idea of the location. It also held the employee payroll. Naruto placed half a dozen Shadow Clones all over the Vault and had them change into ordinary items.

Elara was surprised that he could set up such an ambush. It sure didn't take the bandits long to break it using the bots strength to bust into the place. As soon as they were in the lead of the bandit group reported that they had little resistance and were going to begin ransacking the vault.

As they tried to open the money boxes, the shadow clones jumped into action and began taking one bandit after another. It was until the leader was close that Naruto and the others came out weapons drawn and aimed at the leader of the bandit team.

"I suggest you surrender now, or your men and you will not leave here alive."

The guy looked at him and glared." So your Sergeant Uzumaki. I guess you got a promotion for killing one of your own squad. You filthy backstabbing traitor. Why should we believe a filthy dog of the corrupt Republic has to say?"

"You don't know what your talking about. I will tell you this I will have no problem killing you all. You can surrender and answer for your crimes or die." That was when the leader of the group ordered a very large droid with them to initiate escape protocols, it was color white with patches of red, having three claw like legs for keeping it up, Naruto could make out two large blaster like cannons on it's back.

However the droid surprises Havoc squad when it began questioning it's orders. "Sir, this is clearly a misunderstanding. This man is clearly a law abiding soldier fighting the good fight against the evil Empire and trying to stop their galactic quest of tyranny."

The bandit did not like the sound of it one bit. "M1-4X, override code Alpha, Gama seven, five two Omega. Execute Escape and Reinforced Retreat Protocols." it twisted bit before it did as the bandit said.

Before the team could stop, three bandits came out of hiding, they were force take cover, this was the chance that the lead bandit took as he made his way out with M1-4X. Naruto growled at this. "Damnit! Jorgan, grenade!" Jorgan nodded and threw a thermal grenade over to the enemy, it took most of them out. Elara got out of cover and shot down the last of the hostiles, Spinnet then contacted Naruto.

When Naruto answer, he could see Spinnet was not impressed.

"So in the end a bunch of Bandits got the drop on you. I have to say I expected better from Havoc. I got nothing else after the botched assault on the group. They clearly gone under and they will not come out of hiding till you're squad is gone."

Naruto told him that they managed to capture some of them, the crazy bastards had cyanide caplets inside their teeth. He would have extracted from them had they not committed suicide. Spinnet nodded and gave him his next orders.

As Naruto, Elara, and Jorgan walked out, a young human boy ran towards him. He asked if he was Naruto Uzumaki which he said he was. "Well Sir, I got a letter and an envelope for you. Some dark figure in a dark cloak told me to give it to you and said it was from an old friend."

He took both envelopes and gave the kid a few dozen credits to go and buy himself something nice to eat. The kid took off and he was sure something sweet was on the kid's mind.

He tore open the first envelope and found a letter. "Seems that you need my help yet again Dope. You need to stop being so damn merciful. I told you that many times before. How long am I going to wait for it to sink into that hard skull of yours? Inside the second envelope is a badge which you can ask aid from any Imperial soldiers. Don't say I don't ever give you anything. With Love, teme."

As soon as he took the badge out of the envelope, Elara grabbed it and looked at it as if it was impossible she was seeing the real thing. "Who is this teme that sent you an imperial guard badge? The only people that have these are Royal Guards and the members of the Dark Council."

Jorgan laughed as he told her the person who send the latter is actually the childhood friend of the Emperor of the Sith Empire if what he heard was true.

They actually found out that the Empire had a secret listening outpost in a room of a casino. It was too perfect a chance to use the badge teme sent him. He decided that he and Elara would be more than enough. Her knowledge of Imperial regulations would be essential.

She was actually looking forward to getting to know him better. So any mission where they could be alone and informal it was a welcomed one since her interest was piqued by the stories she began to read about him in the Republic database.

The casino was far too flashy for Naruto's taste. He felt like he was going to have a headache from all the pulsing lights. Elara saw that and gave him a simple gel capsule to help him with his discomfort. "You didn't have this when growing up did you sir?"

Naruto smiled at her. "If you mean the bright lights, no nothings like this. If you mean have the company of a beautiful young woman, well I would lie if I didn't say yes. The only difference you are someone I might want to get to know better."

Elara wanted to tell him it was inappropriate to flirt with a lower ranking soldier. She didn't however because she was truly touched by his comment, and her desire to get to know him as well. The blush on her face said it all to Naruto he knew she was as interested in him, as he was of her.

They took the elevator to the room where the Imperials had set up the listening outpost. Naruto walked in lime it was nothing at all. He saw the few people and an officer talking with someone. "Yeah, this new supposed Havoc squad leader is a real pain. I almost got killed because of him. You better watch out I think they will drop in on you sooner than late."

Naruto decide to clear his throat and make his presence known. "Actually I am already here. One of you guys forgot to lock the door to the room. It was practically an invitation." Elara was not sure why he was so calm in a situation where they were outnumbered. That was when Jorgan notice who was on the holocommunicator.

"Hey, it's the idiot bandit that fell on his face and tripped a guy who dropped a bag of loot on his head. That was funny." The Imperials began to look at the guy on the holocomunicator, then right back at Naruto.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for permission to kill him or him to ask you to kill him? Kill the fool already." The communication ended at that time. The Imperial couldn't believe how inconsiderate and rude the person who cut off the communication off was.

"Now I know you guys are busy, but let's get the introductions over before I tell you why we are paying you this lovely visit. Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki, Sergeant Arc Jorgan, and Sergeant Elara Dorne are both from Havoc Squad. I hate to bother you but I could use some Intel. Once we get that we will leave you to do what you are doing." Naruto then noticed one of the Imperials on the terminal was watching he really shouldn't be.

"Did you know the guy back there is using a camera to peek at women baths?"

The officer in charge did not like that, nope not one bit and gave a nasty glare to the said Imperial soldier. "Soldier, I told you to look for enemy troop movements. Not to turn our listening outpost into a peep show you degenerate freak!" the Imperial quickly changed the image back to enemy movements.

"Though am happy you told me that, you mind telling what you want." Naruto told him that the rude guy from before stole an experimental Droid. He just mended that man's current location.

One of the Imperials asked why in the world would they tell him anything?

"I don't know, maybe cause I am planning to sticking it to the guy when I find him. He was pretty rude treating you like you are nothing but slaves to him. I would want to make a guy like that pay for treating me like that, and since you obviously can't leave the outpost. I thought here we help each other out."

Elara had to admit it was a convincing argument and it was having the desired effect it seems. The Imperial officer decide tell him, given the fact that Captain Andrick was more then likely turn on the Sith Empire.

"Shadow Town. The bastard is in Shadow Town. Kick him hard on the balls for me." Naruto did an old Konoha ANBU salute and left. This pretty much made everyone speechless.

Elara looked at him and just had to ask. "How is it that you know a formal imperial salute like that? " Naruto smiled at her as they got on the elevator and pushed the ground floor button.

"It just confirms that teme is the Emperor and that most of your military traditions come from my old village. I should not be so surprised, but I was always suspecting that the Emperor was just messing with me. This confirms it he really is the last of the Uchiha."

As soon as they left the casino, he got a message from the SIS spy. "Well done. I am surprised that they gave up the location so easily. They must have gotten instructions if you showed up it seems."

Naruto told him it would be likely the guy in charge was always a neat freak, he would not want anything to even appear out of order.

"Anyways come on over, you will more than likely not like what I am about to tell you, but it is better that you know than end up dead."

Naruto told him he was on his way and took a taxi to where the SIS office. As the taxi took them back to the sector the spy's office worked at, Elara decided to ask him a rather personal question. "Just what exactly do you think of me Naruto?" Elara had wanted see if Naruto was like many other Republic officers who dislike her for being born Imperial.

He turned to smile at her and said something she would always remember. "You are a dedicated, kind, caring and beautiful person. You got a heart of gold and the skills to help those you care about. Honor in not wanting to harm an innocent. I think I would be the luckiest person in the Galaxy if a person like you would become my girlfriend. I know I would be in good hands."

It took extreme concentration on her part to stop herself from blushing. The way her heart began beating faster as she heard that last part also caught her by surprise. It seems she was deep down not so against the notion of having a more personal relationship.

They enter the office, finding Spinner there, Spinner told them that he actually talked with General Garza. "Honestly Naruto, how do you stand that woman? I have seen a Rancor that was more friendly. Shadow Town is a place where the big papa Sith keeps all those nice and dangerous people that are too valuable to kill alive. They have this bomb implanted in their skulls so they can't leave the town." that made Jorgan and Elara cringe at the thought, Naruto didn't like the sound of that either.

Naruto told him he could take it out in a heartbeat. This made Spinner raise his brow, not even Republic surgeons could do that. "Well I got a few people that I would appreciate having that little operation. They promised to give us Intel and work for us if we break them out. I also know we got some of our people like that too. Freeing them could be a major boost to morale."

Naruto got up and asked him to send him the roster of people with a photo to recognize them. If that was not possible, he would have to tell each of them to wear an orange scarf. The file was a better choice and so he promised he would have the file by the time they reached shadow town.

Naruto turned to Elara. "I expect this to be a lie but you never know it might be legit. So tell me Sergeant Dorne are you ready for a little search and rescue mission?" Elara told him she was ready and willing, he then told Jorgan head back to the ship, he wanted make sure no one was gonna try steal it.

"Too bad that little date didn't last longer though. I have this little red dress you would simply love." Naruto smiled at the idea and told her that once they dealt with the traitors, maybe then he will have some time to take her to a better date than on Nar Shaddaa. They took a taxi to the Shadow Town part area.

She couldn't help but feel happy about that. The taxi took them to the district and if anything was true it was that Shadow town looked like an absolute dump.

"How do people live in these conditions? " Elara asked Naruto, not liking the place already, he smiled at her.

"You would be surprised to see how much people will do in order to survive. This entire district reminds me of my childhood actually." She had to ask if it was the horrible neighborhood, the bombs in the people's heads or that they were surrounded by killers. She didn't expect him to laugh and tell her all of the above, though not the bomb in the heads though.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fan fiction only. Edited by Mandalore the Freedom.**

As they began to walk towards the place Spinner mentioned to them, they got quite a shock when they saw the condition of the supposed office, it would not be an exaggeration to say that the place looked like an absolute dump. There was what looked like to be discarded items and a few that even looked like a homeless guy would not ever consider to use as a toilet.

For Naruto it made him feel like he was right back in his old apartment, it even had that ever so familiar smell. The first person to greet them was a young female Nautolan she was clearly in great distress or she was intimidated by Naruto's rank and past accomplishments.

"Excuse me sentient, but I must ask you if you are Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki of Havoc Squad?" Naruto smiled and told her he was indeed the current leader of Havoc. This made the young alien relax somewhat as she heard Naruto say that.

"Sir I must ask you for a major favor. My lover decided to volunteer for an undercover mission to expose a ring of slavers that operated from within Shadow Town. He has data regarding this band of criminals that will be essential to shut down their off world contacts and rescue hundreds if not thousands of people before they are forced into a live of slavery ."

She really was interested in that data it seems but Elara knew better and she knew she was after something else and not just the data. She decided to get to the point and asked her why would this make her so nervous to ask her superiors.

"I have asked my superior but he believes an extraction is not possible since my beloved has one of those bombs implanted in his skull. I know the data is vital but I also wanted if not beg you to please get my lover out of there. I live in constant fear that I will never be with him again." She appeared to be genuinely worried, she looked nearly ready to bush into tears.

"Don't worry, if we can do it we will get both the data and your lover out of there safe and sound. So please relax but we need you to understand we are conducting a vital mission of our own so you need to be patient and never lose hope." Elara was smiling at Naruto as she heard him say that.

A red skinned male twi'lek came and greeted them as they walked over to him. "Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki and Sargent Elara Dorne as expected welcome to beautiful Shadow Town. We were expecting you. You have come to retrieve the wardroid that the terrorist have stolen and you are in luck we have confirmed sightings of them and the droid."

Naruto looked at him and he knew that he wanted something for the information about their target. "Relax Lieutenant I do want something but it is a favor not going to try to sell you this information can understand why you would feel that way, there is a captured Jedi Knight in this particular section of Shadow Town and quite a few of our people. What I would like is your help in rescuing those soldiers and that Jedi Knight."

Elara asked him why would the Empire keep them in this place, they could have simply killed them and be done with it. Naruto had a suspicion and decided to say it, "This place is built to keep people the empire considered too valuable to kill but too dangerous to leave free. I imagine the section if the prison is code locked and they divided the code in several pieces and each piece is with a different group. It makes getting the entire code difficult and a that is why you need my help."

The twi'lek smiled as he heard him say that, "You got it in a single try. I see your analytical skills were not exaggerated by General Garza. I need you to get all three pieces of the code and bring back here so we can make a copy of it, this will be in case you fail and we need to launch another rescue attempt."

Naruto looked at Jorgan and he knew that this was not going to be as simply as the guy had said, there was no misunderstanding the smile Naruto had on his face, he had come to understand that Naruto simply loved a challenge and while many others complained Naruto loved a difficult mission.

Naruto and the others soon left the building, they went through the gates and as soon as he stepped through them, he found one of the people carrying a part of the code, talk about getting a lucky break. He calmly walked over to the man and he decided he would try to be civil about this. "Excuse me, I think you have something I need. Mind giving me the part off the code that unlocks the area you guys keep those republic soldiers?"

Jorgan probably was thinking Naruto was insane for asking him that and the sentiment was also shared by the sith prison guard too. He began laughing as he heard that and looked at Naruto as if he was nothing more than a bug to be crushed. When he tried to attack him, Naruto seem to vanish for a second.

Next thing the guy knew, he got a punch to the jaw that sent him flying against a nearby wall, Naruto pulled him free from the wall and with a simple flip of his arm he broke the guys head off. As the body fell down Naruto searched the body and found that the code was kept in a simple data chip portable reader.

He knew exactly now what to look for and with a single hand sign three shadow clones appeared and went in three separate directions. The thing was they each looked like variations of the guy he just killed. "That should more than take care of the code, now let's find that lady's lover. I want to take care of things quickly. I don't want to spend a second longer here than I have to."

Elara never heard Naruto use that tone before, it was as if this very place temporarily awoke something in him, something that was dark and full of rage. _'He said this place reminded him of his home, just how horrible was your life that even now you still hate it Naruto?'_

As they finally met the contact, a male green skin Twi'lek, Havoc squad couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He looked like the type of guy who in any other prison he would end up as everyone's bitch. He had that good looks some females adore, looked about as harmless as a guy could be and he was so well spoken and gentle he would make a princess swear.

Turns out he got all the information about every single criminal group in the joint rather easy, since nobody considered him any sort of threat they answered all the questions he asked, the problem was that he had all the info in a recording device that looked like a standard credit stick. The prisoners never did nothing to him, it was the guards that actually took his things.

He told me to meet with some of his friends and when Naruto met them was again surprised. For a gang that ran a slavery ring from this place they actually were friendly and quite willing to tell me where the jerk that took all the stuff from the guy we were trying to rescue.

The guards apparently were having their monthly poker tournament, the jerk ripped the prisoners off because he didn't have anything worthwhile to enter the tournament.

Since the tournament was open to everyone Naruto decided to enter the tournament but not before placing a shadow clone on the one place he could see his opponents hands. "So what are you placing for your entry fee?" a rather brawny looking lady guard asked me.

Naruto took off his bracelet and placed it on the table. Sure enough the others accepted his entry fee and Naruto was allowed to participate. It didn't take long before out of the twenty guards only four of us were left for the final round and thanks to my shadow clone he was able to win the tournament hands down.

Naruto had the credit stick and enough credits to go on a vacation that would make most celebrities green with envy. Jorgan decided right there and then to never and he mean never play cards with Naruto. They made it back to the guy and he decoded the stick so his lover would be able to complete the mission.

Naruto just had to ask him if he didn't want to get out of the place and complete the mission himself, he looked at Naruto and smiled. "Sure I would love to be with the love of my life, but with this stupid bomb inside my head the minute I walk through the entrance gates my head will blow up."

Naruto looked at him and his eyes changed into the pattern of the rinnegan, his eyes began to glow two different colors, one was red and the other was blue. He walked over to him and he slammed both hands together and then hit him with a silver color energy attack to the head. The guy screamed as if he was ripping his brain out through his nose.

As he was done he was holding a strange piece of electronic gear in the shape of a small ball. "You mean this bomb? Don't be such a crybaby, it was child's play for me to take it out and disarm it." Naruto tossed him the bomb that had been inside his head and the guy was so happy he was in tears as he realized he would be able to be with the person he loved.

The other benefit was that with the defused bomb they would be able to research the bomb and find ways to defuse these bombs for future situations like this.

Once that was taken care off, his shadow clones delivered the last two part of the code. Naruto decided to walk with the guy to the office and see the reaction of the two lovers reunited. As the guy ran into the place he picked up his lover and kissed her lips as if his life depended on it.

"All in all it is nice to see something nice happening even here." Jorgan said as he watched Naruto talk with the SIS agent. He was giving him the three data chips and waiting for the guy to finish making the copy of the data.

"Ok, we got a copy of the security code. Now comes the difficult part, to rescue our people and the Jedi Knight Ako Domi. Do you think that you can pull this off?" Naruto told him he had handled worse things and that was when he was a teen.

They walked back to the place and used the code, Naruto entered and found the place oddly reminiscent to how the cells in the old Tortured & Interrogation Division of ANBU looked like, the thing that caught him by surprise is that the cells had the exact same distribution in the facility.

With a few dozen shadow clones they took care of the guards in quick succession and managed to free every prisoner in the entire place, not all of them lived. Some tried to help them defeat the guards and they did so without proper gear or even weapons.

Thankfully they were ordinary prisoners who just wanted to get even on the people that had tormented them for so long. The Republic soldiers made it out just fine and promised to send back up. The shadow clones took off some of the appearance of the dead guards and pretended to walk Naruto and the rest towards the place they had yet to search.

A rather nervous looking man was doing maintenance on a piece of equipment when he looked at Naruto. "You can stop pretending, we saw those things change into the guards with the cameras. I will get to the point what exactly do you want ? Why go through all this trouble?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "We are here to free the Jedi Knight in custody, now do yourself a favor and release him. If you do I promise to be merciful."

The notion must have been so strange to him that the guy actually looked shocked that Naruto even said that. "You are here for Ako Domi? Are you completely insane? Nobody and I mean nobody ever wants to meet the warden of this place willingly! If that is what you want I shall call him, but I am not sticking around to see what he does to you."

Jorgan and Elara's eyes widen. "What?" Just as Naruto had suspected, the Jedi Knight who was described to be a hero had indeed fallen to the Dark side of the force. The corruption was clear to see on his eyes and face, he was pale skin with dark veins running his face, the yellow burning eyes were there. "Jedi Knight Domi We are here to rescue you."

The man began laughing like a maniac, "So you killed my guards, freed my playthings and now you come to rescue me. I guess I should say better late than never but I have a better idea." He turned to the two men behind him. "KILL THEM, BUT DON'T FORGET TO MAKE THEM SUFFER. I WANT TO HEAR THE SYMPHONY OF THEIR DEATH CRIES!"

The two men were obviously Sith since they turned on their lightsabers. They probably felt that Naruto and the others had no chance but just as they walked towards them, Naruto did a quick hand sign and took a deep breath. When he let that breath out over the one hand sign the stream of blue flames torched the two men to ashes.

Jorgan was not surprised at all, after all he saw what he did to that dreadnought so this was really not so surprising. Domi was now angry, really angry and rushed him. If the two guys before him should have taught him something, it was that Naruto was not to be underestimated.

He dropped into a taijutsu stance and in a matter of seconds, Domi was disarmed and kissing the ground. He tied his hands behind his back. Nomi looked at him and smiled, "Why not end me? I saw the way you looked when you killed my apprentices. You can't deny it! You enjoyed killing them."

Naruto slapped him hard across the face and looked at him. "That would be against my mission objectives. Now sit there quietly or I am going to make you become quiet the hard way." Jorgan and Elara push him up, keeping him bonded as Naruto cover their six.

The soldiers came and saw what the once revered Jedi hero looked. "Sir, we are the support personnel here to take care of the Republic soldiers and the captured Jedi. A healer is on her way and we shall take him to the council.I hope they can help him recover." Said a young woman in a SIS uniform.

Naruto looked at the young woman who said that to him. "Keep him gagged, use some force shackles and don't ever turn your back on him. He is not to be trusted in his current condition."

They understood and told him they would do as he had suggested.

"Makes you all the more wonder about the dangers the force can do to a person." Mutter Jorgan, he never quite understood the force but he never disbelieve it, Elara however was having memories of Sith lords that she worked with in her days as a Imperial.

As they made it back to the man who requested the rescue attempt, he was still shaking his head at what he saw, "Don't bother telling me the details, we saw everything through your armor cam. I can believe the once respected hero turned into such a monster. What am I supposed to report to my superiors? You saw him."

Naruto told him to simply report the truth. "Everyone should know of this place and what happened here as a warning that it could happen to others. This place is wrong, places like this should never be created in the first place."

The Twi'lek nodded. "I am in complete agreement with you on that, I will remain here till this place is a memory I hope one day I can forget. As you, I have the location of your droid. It seems they took it to a nearby lab where they are trying to make the droid even stronger by removing some of the limiters on his programing."

He thanked him and Naruto and the others went to the exact location they were told they would find the Republic traitors were at. "Somehow I don't expect them to give up and make thing easier?" Naruto turned around as they boarded the lift that would take them to the place. "Jorgan, since when have any of our mission objective ever been easy?"

The Cathar had to agree with him, they wouldn't need Havoc for something just anyone could do after all. Just as Naruto thought, waiting for them at the other side were the Republic defectors, "I hate it when am right." said Jorgan as he takes out his blaster rifle, Elara took her blaster pistol as well.

Naruto quickly created few shadow clones and they all began attack the Republic defectors. "It's Havoc squad! Kill them!" Yelled one of the defectors, Naruto and his squad open fired on them, taking some by surprise. Elara rolled onto the floor and shot down two of the traitors, before she side kicked one of them, blasting him in the face.

Jorgan threw a grenade at one of the battle droids, destroying it with two other defectors, before he blasted another defector. With help of the shadow clones, they were pushing the defectors back, "Don't give them any grenade, press forward!" Naruto jumped over one of the battle droids, placing a plasma grenade on to it's back, he rolled away from it as it was destroyed, he blasted two of the last defectors.

He turn to the others, he wave them over to follow him. As they press forward into the building, they finally found what they were looking for. "That does not look good." Said Jorgan, what they found was one big power source, lighting source through piece of the power station where the battle and their main target was at.

As Naruto walked towards the droid and the leader of the local defectors he smiled. "You know this could be handled so much easier, friendly and rather peaceful. Instead of welcoming me in as a fellow Republic soldier you make he have to kill all those people and do all this damage. This could have all been avoided."

He looked at the massive droid, "It's good to meet you again 4X, are you feeling all right ? Everything ok with you?" the engineers had not been expecting him to say that and neither was the droid by the looks of it.

"I also please to see you again Lieutenant, it is nice to see you still fight the good fight. As for me I have been better. These men are trying to remove limiters my creator made to preserve sentient life. It is very likely that they will order me to attack you, and because of the codes in my programming I will be forced to do as they command. Let me apologize while I still can."

He looked at the remaining soldiers and walked closer. "I have a simple question for you men. When did you decide to become Imperials? Because that is exactly what you are becoming by doing this. In the end I will get my friendly droid, I will capture the rest of my squad and those that try to stop me will die."

The leader of the group looked at him smug and thinking that Naruto was bluffing. "The republic betrayed Havoc and because they didn't want this to be known they gave you a big promotion. You were a member of Havoc and here you are betraying them for a higher pay grade. And you try to use a moral argument against us?"

He looked at his fellow defectors and then he looked at him. "We out number you, and in moments the most powerful wardroid in existence will be under our command and the command of Tavis. No one will betray the commander like you do, so the real question is you say you will kill us, you and what army?"

The room was filled with some and as soon as the smoke cleared their were not dozens but hundreds of copies of Naruto all aiming their weapons at him, "This one, ready, willing and able to kill everyone in this entire room. Now it's your move. Now do you leave or die with this idiot. The exit is that way." Many of the defectors saw the way he was pointing and they dropped their weapons.

"Look man, I may want to be rich and all that, but you can't enjoy those piles of credits if you are dead. I am outta here and if you are smart you will follow me!" this made two thirds of the remaining defectors and engineers run for their lives.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? COWARDS, WORTHLESS SPINELESS WORMS. FINE WHO NEEDS YOU I CAN BEAT THIS PUFFED UP IDIOT AND THEN I AM COMING AFTER YOU."

That didn't have the effect he was hoping it would, because half of the ones that still were with him ran away after they saw and heard what he said. "Now I hope you got your dancing shoes on bozo because we are going to have ourselves a good old fashioned show down. Let's dance."

He quickly sent the clones after the defectors still present and to shut down the three devices that had been used linking them to 4X, Naruto continued to blast at the fool as he tried over and over to throw a grenade at him. They kept exploding as he shot them.

This caused quite a bit of damage to the room, when he clearly ran out of grenades he tried to use a smoke screen to try and get the better of him, this to Naruto was nothing short of an insult. Before the fool could even get in position to shoot him at the back of his head, Naruto shot him in the arm causing him to drop his weapon.

"Now you are going to tell me everything you know about the whereabouts of Tavis, or I am going to make you feel like you been sent to hell, then I will kill you." The fool didn't even waste a second before he decided to tell him he could go and romance a Hutt.

Jorgan knew that was a bad idea, Naruto didn't like that sort of comments and even he didn't expect what happened next. He walked over to the guy and as his irises changed color and shape he looked at him and said a single word, Tsukoyomi.

The fool found himself nailed to an iron cross and his limbs tied to the cross with rather painful wire. Naruto smiled at him as he saw the shocked look on his face. "Welcome to my world. I control everything in this world. Now tell me what I want to know?"

The fool told he should go and give a pack of Wookiees blowjobs. Out of the ground hundreds of clones began to come out of the ground and each held a rather nasty looking sword. Without even asking the clones rushed and each stabbed the fool. He screamed as he never felt pain as horrible as this.

"That was five seconds, we got 4 hours, 59 minutes and 55 seconds to go. By the time I am done with you, you will tell me everything you know and then beg me to end your miserable life."

To the others it looked rather strange it took from their perspective less than a second before the idiot was on the ground begging him to stop. "Tavis wanted the Hutt Cartels to go to war with the republic and that is why he had us use the droid. I have no clue where he is or what the other people from Havoc are planning, I swear to the force that is all I know."

Naruto looked at him with a glare and asked him if that really was everything, he looked down to the ground and admitted that he stopped wetting his beg till he was 19. "I am good to my word, you shall have the release I promised you!"

The fool thanked Naruto profusely before Naruto took his blaster and shot him dead with a single shot to the head, the defector almost looked happy as his dead body collapsed on the ground.

A team of republic engineers should up to take 4X and make sure he received proper maintenance. "Well that takes care of that, say Elara do you want to go to a few sectors we didn't get to see that well?" Elara was smiling as he said that.

"Well Naruto since you and the lovely Sargent are going off on a little date, I think I will visit the local stockpiles and restock on our supplies. Call me if you need any help." Jorgan told Naruto as he watched the cathar walk towards the exit. The mention of dating made Elara blush but secretly she was quite happy to hear it.

As Naruto and Elara got on board the speeder she said that visiting the Industrial sector would be good, since she needed to pick up a few tools. Naruto didn't even wait a second before he plotted the course to that sector. He knew Elara had good reason for asking to get those tools, other than that he trusted her.

The Industrial sector was a clear reflection on what the war actually was, he saw that the entire sector was as divided as the galaxy. One the one side there was the section that the Republic was allowed to work in and in the other the Sith. Naruto was shaking his head as he saw only a small platform no bigger than place for the speeder to use as a landing pad, and a small medical aid station.

Elara had to ask if anything was the matter? Naruto told her that it was almost as if the Hutts expected heavy fighting in the area as he said that he pointed to the Kolto tanks. Elara also had another reason for asking this sector. It was to get Naruto away from Shadow Town and ask the man she loved about his childhood.

It seems that even after what appears to years it still haunted him to present day. "Naruto, I would very much like to learn more about your childhood if that is not a problem?" He knew what she was trying to do, but the fact that she was trying meant that she really did care about him.

"There really is not much to say, I was born an orphan and I was born under very special and quite troubling circumstances. When I was born a being of unimaginable power attacked my home village, he could not be killed as he has no physical body. My father did the only thing he could he sealed it inside me."

Elara looked at him and was quite worried, she heard of Sith doing that to increase their power but it never ended the way the person believed it would. "So for years at the orphanage they tried to kill me, and later they tried to kill me as a child. I guess they never counted on the fact my friend Kurama was keeping me alive."

Elara asked who was Kurama and how was he keeping him alive? "Kurama was the being that was sealed inside me, my best friend in the entire world. I learned most of the things I know thanks to him. He was later removed from me and was used to remake the original beast. Sounds kind of strange to call a tree a beast but Shinju was something really unique."

He was smiling as he mentioned all this, she was happy that not all his memories were bad. "My first human friend and rival was the one I called at first the Emo prince, Sasuke Uchiha. I suspect this very same friend is the one currently seated on the Sith Imperial Throne. At my last war with my friends I absorbed Shinju, and the person who was manipulating everything to cause the war and somehow I was frozen in this weird metal."

Naruto continued to walk with her and she was actually quite interested in what he was saying. "It turns out it was carbonite, and I found myself on the planet of Coruscant, the rest is in my service file." Elara asked if he was truly alright?

Naruto told her not to worry, he always hated injustice and seeing people bullied. He hated Shadow Town because the entire sector reminded him of the suffering he went through and he didn't wish that life on anyone.

The shop where Elara bought a few medical tools was near the favorite resting place of a particularly manipulative Hutt, not that was rare in his species but Naruto always had to be careful since they would always try to manipulate other for their own gain. _'Here I was thinking Danzo was bad, the Hutts made the man look decent by comparison.'_ However as they walked by, they over heard something that got their attention.

" _It would seem the Scorekeeper has shine us with this challenge, though I hope you are ready hatching."_ Naruto was able tell that was a Trandoshan that was talking there. Both he and Elara turned to see who was talking, walking near them was a tall Trandoshan in green and yellow armor, wielding a sword of somekind. He had a rather nasty scar on his right eye, looking to been from a wild animal.

But what drew Naruto's attention was the other person next to the Trandoshan. It was rather young looking female Togruta in Jedi robes, a red skin one, Naruto guessed she was probably 19 or so. "It would appear so, still, I hope to find another way with these Mandalorians." Her voice though rather young, carried wisdom in it, something that seem surprise Naruto a little.

Elara decide cut in a little. "Hello master Jedi, sorry to bug you but me and my Lieutenant couldn't help but over hear what you were saying. What's this about Mandalorians?" The Jedi turned to them, she was raising her brow, "huh, never thought I would meet some of the Republic's finest. It is no problem, me and my companion here had taken the request to deal with a Mandalorian clan that has issued a challenge to the Republic forces on the planet."

Naruto narrow his eyes, he was curious about why these Mandalorians did this? so far the only Mandalorians his had contact with is Duran Gorr and his men. "What will happen if the nearby Republic forces refuse the challenge?" asked Naruto, the Trandoshan chose to answer this. " _Then they will begin destroying Republic property on Nar Shaddaa. It is something it can not be ignore."_ Both Elara and Naruto share a look here.

If the Mandalorians were threatening to destroy Republic property, then this will require their attention then. "Then you wouldn't mind if we tag along then?" Asked Naruto, while he was little upset his date with Elara would be kinda of ruined, they still have their duty. "Not at all, we can use the help. We must hurry then, no telling how long till they will wait for us." Explained the Jedi, she and her companion starts leading the way for the two members of Havoc Squad.

Naruto and Elara soon began follow her, "So you got a name Jedi?" Naruto figure they should get on with their names, the Togruta Jedi smile at Naruto. "My name is Ashoak Tanno, this is Qyzen Fess, it's a pleasure to meet you two."

 **000**

"Okay! was it really needed to charge at them like that Lieutenant Uzumaki?" Yelled Ashoak as she was force to block blaster shots from a female Zabrak in blue Mandalorian armor, before she force pushed her into a wall, but she was then force go on defense when a male human Mandalorian using two vibroswords charges at her.

Naruto grunted as he uses chakra power up his attack on one of the Mandalorians, sending the blue armored Mandalorian into his fellow Mandalorian. When they arrived at the Enclave, Naruto attempted to use his Shadow clones to swarm the Mandalorians, but that didn't work out too well. Naruto was amazed by their speed and skill the Mandalorians used against the clones, no one has so far done that longest Naruto has been in this galaxy.

One thing for sure, these Mandalorians were not pushovers. " _Less talk, more fighting!"_ Yelled Qyzen, he slammed his vibrosword in the weak part of Mandalorian armor, the neck area, killing the Mandalorian. While Ashoak hoped to avoid killing any of the Mandalorians, she understand Clan Sharratt mean business.

Finally they started pushing back the Mandalorians, before charging into a large open area. "Wait, I don't think that's a good ide-" Elara was cut off when they all realized they were surrounded by whole lot of Mandalorians in the open area, at least 3 dozen of them at the most. "Great, this does not look good." Mutter Naruto, while he could wish his ju jutsu here, he noticed some snipers and rocket troopers nearby them at guarded areas.

Leaving his friends in open spot. But before they could get ready for another fight, something happened. "So the Republic has accepted my challenge, and here I thought so many of you had no sense of honor." The others attention was drawn to a large male Kaleesh in blue Mandalorian armor, wearing the bone mask that all Kaleesh warriors wear, his dark yellow eyes scanned Naruto and the others.

His eyes landed on Qyzen. "Well well, Qyzen Fess, I never thought I would have the honor of meeting such as honorable warrior such as yourself. Neither would I meet the man who defeated Molf Kilran, it would be appear to be my lucky day." The Kaleesh Mandalorian crack his neck, reaches out for his blaster rifle. "Now, while the pay from the Imperials has been good, along with their combat adrenals. They have been testing my nerves along with my clan as of late, so here's what I offer to you."

Naruto nods, letting him know he was listening. "If you defeat me, my clan will then fight any battle you wish for us. While we are Mandalorians at heart, I still follow Kaleesh tradition as well." Qyzen hum in thought, he had heard about how Kaleesh warrior culture worked. Warriors would proven themselves against worthy foes and if seeking to become the new warleader, they would challenge the current one.

Or in some cases, earn their respect that their follow you in combat, it was something Qyzen respect. "... Very well, I accept." Said Naruto, he had a feeling this was gonna be a good fight.

Naruto looked at him and he put away his weapons. "Here is how we do this, no weapons and only skills you can do without any help or equipment, we are going to duke it out, it ends when one us gives up or is unable to continue, questions?"

He dropped into a fighting stance which pretty much told Naruto the answer was no. _'Here a little something I got thanks to my old buddy Lee and Tsunade.'_ Naruto didn't adopt his usual stance instead he began hoping up and down from one leg to another.

This seems to annoy his opponent to no end as so he rushed to attack him, Naruto easily avoided that attack and tripped him, Kassor came crashing down on his face. He tried to grab him only for Naruto to counter that and slam him hard against the ground once again.

He then punched him in different parts of his body which didn't hurt as much as he would think but something felt wrong after a few seconds. Naruto decided to enlightened him of why he felt odd. "I just hit six pressure points in both your arms and abdomen which means next time you try to use your arms you will regret it."

"Your bluffing, those punches might feel like my arms are numb but nothing I can't deal with." He tried to punch him when he noticed his arms were not moving at all, the minute he tried to move them they felt like two slabs of carbonite that he could not move.

Naruto smiled at him, "See I told you, hope you can kick better than you punch or this is going to be a rather short fight." Elara had to be impressed that with six light punches he disabled his arms if only for a few hours.

Kassor was anything if not stubborn. He tried to kick him which made him counter that kick and Naruto send him down but this time he used a little more strength in his kick braking the man's leg. He shouted in pain and seeing he could no longer stand, he accepted his defeat. Naruto walked over him after being declared the winner and ran a hand covered in what looked to be green energy.

"There that takes care of the injuries and I expect you to keep your word." Kassor looked at Naruto and told him that no Mandalorian would go back on his or her word, he would do as they had agreed to before their fight.

Elara smiled as they said their farewell to the Mandalorians, the Jedi and his companions Naruto did say something that caught the Tandoshian a bit by surprise but he was actually quite happy he did it. He walked up to him and with a smile on his face he wished him much success in obtaining points from his goddess.

Naruto walked towards the speeder and they took off towards the space sport. Naruto had to explain why did that guy look so happy. "Trandoshians believe that by hunting and killing worthy prey they are awarded Jagnaught points from their goddess the scorekeeper. By wishing him success I accepted his faith and him, and thus made him quite happy."

She asked why would it matter to have many of these points, "Those that have many points have a very happy afterlife much better than those that don't have any points at all. Tends to make them a bit bloodthirsty and brutal truth be told, but from what I can see he was definitely one of the most honorable of his kind."

As the two got back to the ship he knew what he had to do but he didn't expect 4X to be aboard the ship. He called General Garza who was very happy by the turn of events. "Relax Lieutenant, Sargent Jorgan and 4X gave me a rather detailed report and I am quite proud on your handling of those Mandalorians, but not that you told an SIS agent about the parameters of your mission."

Naruto looked at her with a serious face, "I don't lie to allies General, if I did I would not be able to tell us and the imperials apart." This made Jorgan and Elara try very hard to hide the smile in both of their faces.

"Uzumaki the problem with that philosophy is can you tell who is an ally or an enemy that easily to know who to be so open with? Past experience would say that you are far too trusting. That aside I am also here by reporting that 4X is here by added to your squad. We been getting some rather disturbing reports from Tatooine as of late. I would highly suggest you determine what is happening."

Naruto had a bad feeling about this, "Very well General, I shall head there as soon as the resupply and rearmament for my squad is complete. I shall take care of the cause of the trouble for our people and report as soon as I rectify the situation."

As soon as the communication had ended he saw 4X pacing, he almost looked nervous for some reason. "4X relax, I hold no grudges on what happened when we first met. Now I don't know the specifics but do you require specialized weapons or armor? I am asking since we need to be sure our squad is ready for anything."

4X looked quite relieved to hear Naruto say that, "No,Sir. I have everything that I require and the weapons in the ship arsenal will be sufficient. I am ready to serve to the best of my abilities." Elara looked at him and he knew there was something bothering her.

"Jorgan make sure we have everything that we need. We are headed to Tatooine so we need to be ready for shall we say uncomfortable situations. When your done inspecting the armory be sure to acquired the necessary gear and supplies."

Jorgan was expecting Naruto to say that and told him he has done that and was going to set course to their next destination. "I don't know what you expect Naruto, but nothing good ever comes from Tatooine. I expect by the time we are done with our work on that planet, we will have sand in hard to reach and uncomfortable places."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars this is a fanfiction only.**

Looking at from space Naruto could only wonder why would anyone ever call that dirt ball of a world home? The entire planet was pretty much a desert and not the happy and friendly desert he once knew where his friend Gaara lived either.

This entire planet was giving him this odd feeling like he was walking on a graveyard as soon as they landed, he simply couldn't stop shivering for a whole minute the second he touched the ground. Jorgan and Elara both looked at him with concern in their eyes. It was not like Naruto to react this way, but something really felt wrong.

As soon as they got off the spaceport they saw that a local lawman was waving at them to gain their attention. As soon as they walked over to him he immediately looked like heaven had answered his prayer. The man was a large, beefy man with a long mustache and was wearing some rather bulky uniform.

"I can tell by the stuff you folk are wearing you aren't from around here. I don't mean to cause you trouble soldiers, but we got a situation and I am desperate need of help. We had over a dozen missing person cases this week alone, all this tells me a pirate group has to kidnap them."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Don't you worry about that, a criminal group that deals in slaves doesn't come to do it here just for that, they have other business interests here. My guess is spice, arms, and quite possibly chemicals. Don't worry I will find out from one of them where they are keeping their slaves. My guess's the Black Sun gang."

He actually smiled and looked at Naruto as he heard all the things Naruto told him, "It is so nice to actually meet a soldier that knows what is going on, most of you are so gone into believing an idea you forget reality. I sure appreciate any help you can give me Lieutenant."

Naruto began to walk away and Elara and Jorgan looked at each other in sheer disbelief. "How are we going to find Fuse and deal with a whole slaving operation at the same time? Why make a promise you might have to break Naruto?"

Naruto made a single hand sign and twenty shadow clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. They each took off in a different direction. "I never break my word Elara, it's part of my nindo, my ninja way. Don't worry about these people, trust me, my clones will do far more than deal with a bunch of gangsters. By the end of today, they will have them running towards the spaceport and praying they never meet me again."

"Now let's go find the mayor, he should know if anything weird or outright malicious is happening that he finds hard if not impossible to explain. Fuse is an explosives expert which means whatever he is involved intends to blow up, and that always draws quite the attention. Bombs tend to quite flashy don't you think so Jorgan?"

Jorgan began to laugh as they walked towards the office of the mayor. As soon as they reached the office they saw the aide of the mayor run into the office looking like he had seen hell. "Mayor we got another one, an entire building gone in a blast. No survivors this time, and we still haven't figured out how the building blew up."

Naruto looked at the Mayor and he saw that the man was in his late fifties, stress was clear to see on his face and he had been having this problem for awhile it seems. The lack of sleep was also easy to see on his face.

"Excuse me, Mayor, I was told that we were expected." The aide saw Naruto and he apparently got braver all of a sudden, he marched right up to him and pointed his finger at Naruto touching the chest plate of his armor. "We have a situation, and you and your fellow soldiers are not welcomed, you must leave immediately!"

Naruto took hold of his hand and pushed it away from himself, "Very well then, I shall tell General Garza that you declined our assistance in this matter, Mayor. I will conduct a search on my own, it might take longer, but then again this isn't a Republic world now is it? The longer it takes, I bet more explosions will happen. Hope your morgue and cemetery have enough space, they will fill up rather quickly thanks to your Aide."

Naruto was ready to leave when he heard the Mayor frantically walk towards him, "Lieutenant please excuse my Aide, we have a situation that has killed over fifty people, we had explosions all over Anchorhead and there is no explanation or debris that can explain how it happened. We are under a lot of stress, please a little consideration is not too much to ask for now is it?"

Naruto turned around and smiled, "Of course the situation is stressful, and we are here to help you with that. I assure you that if you help me, I will find what is making these terrible incidents happen and put a stop to it. I do need your help, you know this world a whole lot better than I do."

He walked over the holographic communicator and then at the terminal by it. The Mayor punched a whole series of buttons calling up a map of the settlement it would seem to Naruto. "These are the locations where the explosions have occurred and the time they happened. Do you need anything else, Lieutenant?"

Naruto looked at it and asked that on each location to display the number of people living in the blast area. He immediately saw something that reminded him of one of the most hated bombers in his past. The bastard was an absolute maniac, he used to love making clay statues and making them blow up. All the while screaming that Art was an Explosion.

"I see that this is no accident whoever is doing this is hitting the most densely populated areas of this city. By the time between each explosion and if I am right, the next explosion will occur in less than half an hour at this location." He pointed at the holographic map.

Jorgan nodded his head in agreement, "Then we don't have the luxury of standing here LT. We need to move to that location and evacuate as many people as we can before the explosion happens."

Elara looked at the Aide and then at Naruto, "That might not even help us Jorgan, from the way his Aide talked to Naruto here, the people on this planet might not believe us if not outright distrust us just like his Aide did since we are Republic soldiers."

"I hate to say this Jorgan but Elara is right, even if we try to tell them to evacuate. They will never listen to us, and we will have a situation even worse as this would most certainly draw a bigger crowd. We don't need to give this mad bomber any more potential victims. Is there a way for you to communicate with the people at this location Mayor?"

He looked at his Aide and he walked over to him. He grabbed something from his Aide's jacket and ripped it off. "No there is no major communications in the city, I do however have an alternative. Lieutenant wear this pin. As long as you wear it, you will be seen as my Aide, and as such your words are backed by mine. They will do what you tell them to do."

It was an ugly looking thing, and the Aide probably considered it his most precious possession. Naruto placed the pin on his armor and decided to trust the words of this Mayor. Jorgan smiled and looked at Naruto and as soon as they were out on the streets, "Don't take it so hard, Naruto it's not like you have not won a medal or two before."

They walked towards the place Naruto figured would be the next attacked place and that is when they saw a protocol droid walking towards the building. It was an old style protocol droid, they had long been upgraded to a new series. Out on a hunch, he took aim with his weapon and shot the protocol droid several times before one of the hits actually hit something that made the entire droid blow up in a ball of flaming scrap metal.

"Alright Havoc, you got your targets. I want every single protocol droid of this model a scrap of metal before they even reach that residential site. We got a lot of protocol bombs to destroy, I think if we can deactivate one to study the bomb schematics would be best, Jorgan do we have any EMP grenades with us?"

Jorgan smiled and nodded his head, "Finally we get to see some action, already ahead of you Naruto. I set the charge to disable the droid but will leave the explosives intact for the most part. 4X has volunteered to destroy or disable droids and is already on his way."

He looked at Elara who looked like she was confused, "Protocol droids have sensors specifically made to detect organic sentient life, it is one of the reasons why they are so used on search and rescue missions during natural disasters. Someone placed the bomb inside the droids and placed a proximity detonator."

Elara looked at him, and from the way she was looking at him, two things were clear, one she was very much impressed how quickly he was able to deduce what was happening and plan an effective countermeasure. The other thing is that she didn't want him to think of her as dead weight.

"Naruto all protocol droids have a life preservation protocol as part of their main programming. If these droids knew that they carried bombs they would self-detonate rather than injure anyone." Naturo began shaking his head at her comment, it was so optimistic it was no wonder he found her a ray of sunshine.

"For starters, the sensors they have can't tell if a substance is an explosive or not, they detect life signs and are not capable of detecting bombs, second I imagine these droids have the bombs inside them, but they are not part of their circuitry, meaning they are independent of the droids circuits. As for the life preservation protocol, it can be disabled or outright rewritten."

"A long time ago a brilliant Jedi General invented, built and field tested a droid of his own design. That General would later fall to the dark side and be called Darth Revan. Revan called the droid which later became a whole series of droids the HK series. I have studied the accounts of that droid, it is by far the most deceptive, tenacious, and skilled assassin I have ever seen."

"I kid you not, that thing if told to kill someone will do everything it can to kill that person, even if he has to kill an entire passenger ship to do it. The thing would pretend to be a protocol droid, hack into the navigation computer of the ship and then under his control misdirect the ship so that it crashes into the sun."

Elara couldn't believe she forgot about the HK series droids, she was once again impressed by Naruto's attention to these details. "When do you find time to read Naruto?" Jorgan asked him as he was looking for another one of the bomb droids.

Naruto saw one and threw the EMP grenade at the droid before he decided to answer. "When we are on a planet with a major library or information center my clones read everything they can while doing these side jobs I send them to do. The minute the clone runs out of energy or is injured enough to kill a person it dispels, and when that happens I receive every single memory since I summoned it."

"Say fifty clones read fifty books in an hour or two. When those clones run out of energy I will have the knowledge as if I read those fifty books myself. That is also why I take care of all our paperwork, I can do the work of an army by myself."

Soon eighty percent of the droids had been destroyed, and the rest had been disassembled. Naruto also got the memories of the people being rescued, with the clones taken care off the side jobs around the port city.

He immediately made shadow clones to begin studying the bombs, he was not about to risk Elara or Jorgan's life on taking those bombs apart if he made those bombs he would have been sure to add some countermeasure against possible meddling.

Three minutes later five explosions were heard and he got the memories, no fatalities but he was right, Fuse did put in countermeasures like he would, only he did in such hidden ways it took the memories of five shadow clones failing to finally figure out how to deal with the countermeasures Fuse placed in the bomb designs.

Jorgan couldn't contain his question as he saw Naruto's smiling face. "Did one of your clones hear a funny joke, or why are you smiling like that?" Naruto looked at Jorgan and couldn't help but to laugh as he was asked this particular question.

"In a way, the countermeasures Fuse placed in his bomb design are a joke, a deadly joke but a joke all the same. The design is a constant contradiction, it is intricate, detailed, and effective both in yield and size. The design is also easy to build and does not take much equipment or time to build the bomb. I have the correct yield for the EMP field. One small generator at each corner of the city and the place will be bomb proof."

"We better hurry and tell the Mayor about this, the sooner he gets those generators up and running, the sooner we can begin hunting down where these bombs are being made. My first guess would be the Jawas. It seems that if you want cheap droid components or droids they are the perfect place to look."

As they began walking towards the office Jorgan kept looking at him, "Do you think that you could get your childhood friend to give us a hand with this? I am pretty sure that the Emperor could pretty much deliver Fuse to us with a ribbon on if you asked him?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Jorgan, "We already got a whole bunch of Senators thinking our unit is a bunch of traitors, or suspected of being double agents working with the Imps. Trust me when I say that old Teme is not one to make anyone's life easier. He was the sort that would walk up to a panhandler and he would scream at that person to get off his ass and do something productive instead of wasting his precious time with his begging."

Elara looked at him and could not help but to nod, her family had served in the Imperial military and living in that family you either learn to earn your way through life or die hungry. "I got to say most Imperial families pretty much think that way too. I always wondered why the Emperor never did any charity, from what you told us he absolutely hates doing anything out of sympathy."

Naruto looked at her and smiled as he walked to get closer to her, "My friend lived a very lonely life, he was the last member of his family, and he had to fend for himself in more ways that one. His childhood taught him that nobody does anything for you without expecting something in return. So he rather takes care of his own needs and never depends on anyone else. He used to say it makes him less vulnerable."

Jorgan saw as Naruto walked close to Elara, "Come to think of it Naruto you never told us much about your childhood. You showed me your scars but I don't remember you telling me why did you have them in the first place."

Naruto decided to rent a room since he didn't want to do this whole show and tell in public, no need to traumatize some innocent civilians after all. When the three of them walked in and he made sure the door was locked and secure he took off the armor and clothing that covered his chest, Elara could be heard gasping out of sheer shock as she looked at his chest.

"All these scars happened as I grew up, I was born an orphan and had it not been for a good friend of mine I wouldn't have survived. Every other day a mob would chase me around the village I was born in and beat me to a bloody pulp, stab me, cut me, whip me with a barbed wire whip, or set me on fire. The only birthday gift I ever received was an attempt on my life. This happened for years, I guess they finally gave up as soon as I turned eighteen."

Naruto began to place all the things he took off, "Teme was my nickname for my childhood friend, but in reality, he is my distant cousin. We studied in the same academy, we even ended up working together and eventually I tried to get him to come back to our team after he pretty much betrayed us and the village."

Jorgan smiled, "Yeah, I remember you telling me that you figured out that Tavis and the others were planning to use you as a scapegoat back at Ord Mantel. I guess this is not the first time a teammate betrays you. Must be pretty hard to get used to."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Fool me once damn on you, Fool me twice damn on me. Like you said this happened to me once already, even if I told anyone the possible suspicions I had they would flat out call me being disloyal and maliciously accusing my superior officer without proof. I'll never let this sort of thing happen a third time."

Jorgan felt like he understood Naruto a whole lot better, "I know the feeling of wanting to control your life better, my people the Cathar had a home once, but it was stolen from us and my kind was nearly hunted to extinction. I worked hard to gain recognition for what I do, to make sure that my people will have a place they can call their own again. Come to think of it I haven't heard from my old unit in a while."


End file.
